Karaokê Night
by My206Bones
Summary: Booth ganhou um Karaokê, ele convidou Bones pra cantar, ela precisava de um motivo para fazê-lo, ele arranjou uma motivação perfeita para ela. Nessa Fic, as músicas têm significado. Muito significado. Muita coisa pode acontecer nessa noite de karaokê...
1. O presente é dado

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karaoke Night:<strong>_

Após a solução do caso, o dono daquele "bar cantante" em que aconteceu o assassinato de um jovem muito talentoso, resolveu dar um presente à Booth por não te-lo denunciado por fraude (fingindo ter um caça talentos em seu bar apenas para atrair mais pessoas até lá): um Karaokê.

Booth havia supostamente morrido e não havia contado a uma das únicas pessoas que realmente se importava com ele: Brennan. Aquilo o corroia por dentro,sua Bones, a única coida que ele queria era seguir o protocolo, e mesmo por segurança nacional, no final se sentiu um estúpido por não ter contado à ela pessoalmente; mas felizmente tivera uma idéia para se redimir com ela:

"Temperance Brennan"

"Alô, Bones?"

"Booth? Qual a finalidade de sua ligação?"

"Sempre direta não é, Bones? Bem, hã.. O que vai fazer esta noite?"

"Que eu saiba, nada, iria ficar sozinha em casa."

"Não quer vir até aqui?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Bem, lembra aquele dono do bar de karaokê em que nós resolvemos o caso há três dias? Lembra que íamos processá-lo por fraude? Então, como eu fui bonzinho, ele resolveu me dar um presente."

"Um presente? O que seria?"

"Um Karaokê! E, para me redimir com você pelo incidente da lista, gostaria de te chamar aqui em casa para cantar."

"Mas, Booth, não tem hã... Motivação, digamos assim, pra mim cantar, não saio cantando por aí."

"Bones, apenas.. Venha aqui em casa, deixa a motivação por minha conta, ok? Apenas esteja aqui daqui a uns 40 minutos. Pode ser?"

"Tudo bem então.. Estarei aí."

A ligação foi encerrada com um Booth sorrindo que nem um bobo. Nem acreditava que conseguiu fazer Bones vir até a sua casa, cantar. Logo ela, que era tão fechada naquela parede em que ela construíra durante anos. Ele resolveu tomar um banho, se arrumar, aprontar o Karaokê e, como motivação, pediria comida Tailandesa, a preferida dela e colocara um globo colorido de luzes que ele tinha há anos, aqueles que são usados em boates. Ele queria ver só se ela ia resistir.

Brennan colocou o telefone no gancho e recostou a cabeça no sofá. Ela não acredita que fora convencida a cantar, quer dizer, algo de ruim aconteceu enquanto ela cantava da última vez. Booth levara um tiro por ela, tinha feito-a sofrer, chorar por dias seguidos, acreditar que ele tinha abandonado ela. Deixado-a sozinha naquele monte de corpos com séculos de pedia ao universo que nada de ruim acontecesse à ela dessa vez. Enfim levantou-se, tomou um banho, e, quando abriu o guarda-roupa para decidir algo para colocar a primeira roupa que viu foi aquele: aquele vestido preto que ele achara atraente nela, que ela havia usado em Las Vegas, que ele escolhera para ela, quando ela estava se passando por Roxanne, por compromissada dele sem compromisso. Foi exatamente assim que ela saiu de casa: com o vestido preto, uma correntinha prata, um sapato preto com um salto não muito alto, de maquiagem feita e com o cabelo solto, meio armado, de um jeito extremamente sexy.

Na casa de Booth a comida Tailandesa já havia chego, ele havia colocado sua calça jeans mais bonita, uma camisa branca e um blaiser por cima. A mesa do jantar estava posta à luz de velas e com 2 garrafas do vinho preferido de ambos. O karaokê estava posto e conectado em sua nova televisão de plasma e o globo pregado no teto de ponta cabeça de alguma forma, as luzes estavam repente, toca a campainha. Ele sabia. Era ela. Ele abriu a porta e viu. Ela estava linda.

"Whoa, Bones! Você está...Linda, Bones!Você está linda! Eu me lembro muito bem desse vestido. Você fica super atraente nele, Bones. Ou melhor, Roxanne!" – Booth comentou logo após abrir a porta e convidá-la para entrar, não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela.

"É, Booth, você também está...Muito bonito e atraente hoje." Ela disse e foi entrando, também não tirou os olhos dele.

"Obrigada, Bones.. Hoje vai ser uma noite mágica. Nós vamos cantar! Tudo pode acontecer!" Ele disse assim que fechou a porta, dando início à uma nova noite, mágica.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Fic não completa. Em breve, a continuação. Tuudo pode acontecer.. Hhsauhsuahs, por favor, reviews me fariam feliz, e se quiserem comentar, também ficaria muuito feliz. =)<strong>


	2. I ll Stand by you

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

Karaoke Night

Brennan entrou na sala e assim que viu tudo arrumado, só pra ela, ela começou a sorrir que nem uma boba, porque tudo estava lindo. Muito bonito, de verdade. Ela começou a pensar que talvez, ninguém nunca tivesse feito tanto por ela, só para um jantar. Seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, de felicidade e de um sentimento que ela não conhecia, era quase novo pra ela, exceto pelo fato de que já havia-o sentido quando estava com Booth antes. Brennan percebeu que ia começar a chorar, quando, de repente, se viu secando uma lágrima que ainda nem havia caído.

Desde que entraram, estavam em silencio, ela observando todo o esforço de Booth para fazer com que ela tivesse uma motivação. E tinha conseguido.

Booth não parou de olhar pra ela desde que chegaram, sua Bones estava realmente radiante. Quando de repente, percebeu cair uma lágrima fugitiva de seus doces olhos azuis.

"Ei, Bones, você está... Chorando?" Ele pegou em seu queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. Ele queria ver se era verdade. Se ela estava realmente vulnerável, raramente havia visto-a chorar. De repente, ele sentiu seu corpo colado ao dela. Os braços dela envolvidos em seu pescoço, como se não fossem nunca mais se soltar de lá. Ele, por impulso, também colocou os braços envolvidos em suas costas, percebendo, finalmente, que aquele era um abraço. Talvez, o abraço mais carinhoso que já havia sentido. – "Shh.. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Calma Bones, Estou aqui." – Estava começando a sentir sua camisa ficar molhada, pelas suas lágrimas. Ela começou a sussurrar no ouvido dele.

"Eu só queria dizer.. " – Ela deu um profundo suspiro antes de continuar. – " Obrigada Booth. Do fundo do sangue do meu coração. Ninguém nunca fez algo tão.. especial pra mim." – Desabou em lágrimas novamente, agora, se afastando um pouco para ver a reação dele, ainda não desenlaçando os braços de seu pescoço. Tentou se acalmar. – " Ainda mais quando... Eu estava tão brava com você, e... Entrei no seu banheiro repentinamente. Me desculpe... eu... – suspirou profundamente de novo. – Obrigada".

"Calma Bones. Eu não estou bravo com você e sei muito bem por que entrou no banheiro de repente.A culpa de certa forma, foi minha, até.." – Fixou seus olhos ainda mais nos delas, como se isso fosse possível. Ela havia parado de chorar, eles estavam em silêncio por alguns minutos, nem se aperceberam. De repente, Booth viu um brilho de medo passar pelo olhar dela. Nessa hora, como se algo dissesse a ele, ele simplesmente entendeu o por que de tudo isso. "Bones, preste atenção. Eu nunca, nunca, entenda isso, nunca, vou te abandonar. Não vou te fazer passar por isso de novo. Nunca mais. Perdoe-me. Eu não sou seu pai, nem seu irmão, nem ninguém da sua família que a tenha feito passar por isso, então, peço que confie novamente em mim, porque eu juro, nunca mais vou sair do seu lado. Sempre que precisar estarei aqui. "

"Booth, não foi culpa sua, eram regras." – Vendo que não havia tirado o brilho de culpa dos olhos dele, ela realmente disse o que dificilmente teria coragem. – "Quando precisei, você sempre esteve aqui. Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Mesmo contra minha vontade." – Deram um suave sorriso. – " Sempre que me sentia fraca, eu olhava pra você, ao meu lado, me apoiando e... simplesmente.. estando lá comigo, pra mim. Isso já basta."

De repente, chegaram mais perto um do outro. Perto demais, perto o suficiente para um beijo. Encostaram uma testa na outra. Os olhos sempre fixos um no outro. De repente, ela se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer. Ela estava com um certo receio do que aconteceria a seguir. Ele viu um brilho nos olhos dela que o fez entender o que estava acontecendo, e, para não deixá-la sem graça, disse, enfim:

"Sabe Bones, Eu posso cantar uma música pra você se você quiser. Uma música que prove que sempre estarei ao seu lado."

"Garanto que ficaria satisfeita, agente Seeley Booth".

"Só que depois é a sua vez, hein? E, para me recompensar, vai dançar comigo depois. Combinado?"

Ela soltou uma leve risada, e, não resistindo ao sorriso charmoso dele, concordou.

"Combinado. Mas.. que música você vai cantar?"

Ele foi andando diretamente até o Karaoke, convidando Brennan para sentar com um meneio. Ela viu que ele procurava uma música em especial. De repente, começou uma música que lhe parecia ser familiar.*

Oh, Why you look so sad? (Oh, porque você está tao triste?)

Tears are in your eyes (Lágrimas em seus olhos.)

Come on and come to me now (venha aqui e venha comigo agora.)

Don't be ashamed to cry (não tenha vergonha de chorar.)

Let me see you through (Deixe-me ver você por inteiro)

Cause I've seen the dark side too. (Porque eu já vi o sue lado escuro também)

Ela, entendendo o recado, se sentou ao lado dele. Booth secou suas lágrimas com os polegares e olhou profundamente em seus olhos antes de continuar.

When the night falls on you (Quando a noite cai sobre você)  
>You don't know what to do ( E você não sabe o que fazer)<br>Nothing you confess (Nada que você confesse)  
>Could make me love you less (Poderia me fazer amá-la menos)<p>

Nessa hora, ela percebeu oque ele queria dizer. Era mais que uma música qualquer, de um patético ele, era quase como uma declaração. Ela percebeu nas palavras dele. _Ele a amava. _Preferiu não dizer nada.

I'll stand by you ( Eu estarei com você)  
>I'll stand by you (Eu estarei com você)<br>Won't let nobody hurt you (Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar)  
>I'll stand by you (Eu estarei com você)<p>

Ele finalmente havia conseguido fazer com que ela entendesse o recado. Pra ele, cantar era bom, era como se tudo que você não quisesse dizer diretamente, você pudesse dizer, mas cantando.

So if you're mad, get mad (Então, se você está triste, fique triste.)  
>Don't hold it all inside (Não guarde isso dentro de você)<br>Come on and talk to me now(Venha aqui e fale comigo, agora)  
>Hey, what you got to hide? (Hey, o que você tem pra esconder?)<br>I get angry too (Eu fico brava também)  
>Well I'm a lot like you (Eu tenho muito a ver com você)<br>When you're standing at the crossroads (Quando você está numa encruzilhada)  
>And don't know which path to choose (Não sabe qual caminho escolher)<br>Let me come along (Deixe-me ir junto)  
>'cause even if you're wrong (Por que se você estiver errado..)<p>

Nessa hora, ele cantava tão sinceramente que era como se praticamente estivesse falando. Ele já sabia a letra, portanto, não parava de olhar para os olhos e para suas reação, dela, de sua Bones. Nesse momento, Booth sentiu como se só houvesse ela, nada envolta, só ela e ele. Agora, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no sofá, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. Ela nunca se sentiu tão bem tão de repente. Um sorriso brotou nos olhos dela e de repente, ela pronunciou sem voz um "obrigado".

I'll stand by you ( Eu estarei com você)  
>I'll stand by you (Eu estarei com você)<br>Won't let nobody hurt you (Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar)  
>I'll stand by you (Eu estarei com você)<p>

Agora ele havia se levantado do sofá, para cantar com mais vida, quase como se implorasse por isso, que era o que ele mais queria em todos esses anos.

Take me in, into your darkest hour (me deixe entrar na sua escuridão momentânea)  
>And I'll never desert you (eu nunca irei abandoner você)<br>I'll stand by you (Eu estarei com com você)

And when... (E quando...)  
>When the night falls on you, baby (quando a noite cair sobre você, querida)<br>You're feeling all alone (Você se sente completamente só)  
>You won't be on your own (Caminhando com você mesma)<p>

_Ela percebeu que era como se ele implorasse por isso, ela então, involuntariamente balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, agora, havia deixado os sapatos num canto perto do sofá. Colocou seus joelhos encostados em seu peito, sem perceber quando era possível ver um pedaçinho de sua calcinha. Bem pequeno, Booth pode notar, mas não parou a música, nem a avisou, não queria deixa-la desconfortável novamente, simplesmente cantou mais uma vez o refrão enquanto se aproximava dela, agachando um pouco, ficando perto de seu rosto; agora estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, do lado do sofá, quando não cantou, simplesmente disse a última frase, a principal: I´ll stand by you._

_Ela sorriu e disse, com a voz tão baixa que só ele poderia ouvir. "Me too." (eu também)._

_Eles ficaram se olhando, quando Booth finalmente se levantou, fazendo Brennan se levantar logo atrás dele._

"_Muito bem, Bones. Entendeu o recado?"_

_Ela afirmou com a cabeça._

"_Entendi. Nunca ninguém disse isso pra mim, além de você, agora, é claro."_

_Ela achou eu não ia ter que fazer isso, cantar pra ele. Tinha esperanças de que ele esquecesse, mas ele não esqueceu._

"_Muito bem, Bones, sua vez."_

**Que música ela vai cantar pra ele? O que continuará acontecendo? Reviews, por favor.=)**

***Música chamada I´ll Stand by you – The Pretenders. ****Quem puder, por favor, ouça. Ela realmente valhe à pena.**

**Obrigado por lerem.**

**PS: Mikaelly, Obrigado pelas adoráveis reviews. Bjus... =** Ah, só não continuo aquela fic porque não sei como continuar. Se tiver alguma idéia, por favor, me avise. Obrigadaa =))))**


	3. But darling, you are

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night:<strong>

"Booth, eu.. não sei se consigo fazer, bem, pelo menos não do jeito que você fez.."

"Ah, Bones, vamos lá, eu achei ainda mais fácil cantar do que dizer, porque alguns pensam que pode ser só uma música, mas na verdade nós sabemos que tem algo mais."

"Então, é como se eu quisesse dizer algo que não tenho coragem, então eu canto?"

"Essa é a minha garota"

"Bem, tecnicamente, eu não sou sua, nem de ninguém, mas, se estiver usando como um termo carinhoso, então, sim, eu posso ser sua. E.. Bem, antropologicamente falando, eu não sou mais garota e sim, mulher..." Completou com um sorriso.

"Bones, você não quer que eu diga: essa é a minha mulher, não é? Iam pensar que nós somos.. Somos... Ah, você sabe." Disse Booth, frustrado consigo mesmo por começar a imaginar sua vida com Bones, casados, como seria, mas então a lembrança de ela dizer que nunca ia se casar veio à sua memória, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse completar sua frase.

"Casados.." Ela disse, num tom meio baixo. "Mas sabe, isso é uma idéia primitiva, causada pelos relacionamentos monogâmicos, fazendo com que os homens achassem que poderiam se apossar das mulheres e dizerem que elas são suas. Acho isso totalmente machista, mas por um lado, protetor, como se ele quisesse estar lá pra cuidar dela." Completou com receio. "Assim como você faz comigo."

De repente, era como se tivesse congelado o tempo, para os dois, que ficaram se olhando naquele sofá, sem saber como continuar. Booth tomou a iniciativa.

"Bones, está dizendo que nosso relacionamento é como se.. fossemos casados?"

"Não, Booth, eu não quis dizer diretamente isso, pois não somos casados porque eu não pretendo me casar. Mas, indiretamente, sim, porque as vezes nos tratamos como se fossemos marido e mulher."

"Peraí.. Você tá dizendo que não vai mesmo, nunca, se casar? Nem se fosse comigo?"

O silêncio permaneceu entre os dois deu um sorriso.

"Sabe Booth, lembra quando você me disse que era mais fácil cantar do que falar? Sabe, vou testar sua teoria.. Normalmente eu cantaria uma música nova, mas tem uma música que esses dias eu ouvi na rádio e, na hora, me lembrei.." Ela hesitou, mas continuou. "De você."

"Que música seria essa?" Ele disse com seu sorriso charmoso estampado no rosto.

Ela foi até o karaokê para ver se realmente tinha, pois a seleção do karaokê era das melhores, e, ela não ouvia muito a rádio, então... Achou. Quando começou a música, ele soube na hora qual era. Parker havia lhe mostrado quando estava baixando músicas para o seu IPod que ganhou do Capitão Fantástico.

Ela se sentou mais na ponta do sofá, com o microfone em mãos, ajeitou seu vestido, e começou.

_When I was younger I saw (quando eu era jovem eu vi)_

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind (Meu pai chorar e amaldiçoar o vento)_

_He broke his own heart and (Ele partiu seu coração)_

_I watched as he tried to reassemble it (Eu vi ele tentando juntar os pedacinhos)_

_And my momma swore that she would (E minha mãe jurou que)_

_Never let herself forget (jamais se deixaria esquecer)_

_And that was the day that I promised (E aquele foi o dia em que prometi)_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist (Que nunca mais cantaria sobre o amor, se ele não existisse)_

_But darling... (Mas querido..)_

Booth percebeu logo no começo daquela música que ela era perfeita, falava sobre os pais dela, que a tinham abandonado, e que ela não acredita no amor, enfim.. Essa música era perfeita pra ela. Pra sua Bones. Ele começou a sorrir quando percebeu que vinha o refrão.

_You are the only exception (Você é a única exceção)_

_You are the only exception (Você é a única exceção) _

_You are the only exception (Você é a única exceção)_

_You are the only exception (Você é a unica exceção)_

Agora Brennan sentiu, era realmente muito mais fácil começar a cantar do que começar a dizer, ela sempre quis dizer para o Booth o quanto ele é especial pra ela, mas ela nunca soubera como. Agora, começavam a brotar pequenas lágrimas dos seus olhos, mas de felicidade, por sentir uma tonelada sair de cima de suas costas, metaforicamente falando. Ela sabia boa parte da letra, as vezes dava uma olhada pra se guiar, mas seguira a maior parte do tempo olhando para Booth e para aquele doce sorriso charmoso que ele lhe mostrava. Brennan se sentia especial quando ele sorria assim, ela se sentia bem internamente. Booth a maior parte do tempo, ficou ouvindo a letra e tentando processa-la na sua cabeça, porque era muita coisa pra ela dizer, que possuíam vários significados e interpretações. Mas ele conseguiu. Ele sempre conseguia entender, entende-la. Bones.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul (Talvez eu saiba em algum lugar no fundo da minha alma)_

_That love never lasts (Que o amor nunca dura)_

_And we've got to find other ways (E nós temos que arranjar outros meios)_

_To make it alone or keep a straight face (De fazer isso sozinhos ou erguer a cabeça)_

_And I've always lived like this (Eu sempre vivi assim)_

_Keeping a comfortable distance (Mantendo uma distância confortável)_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself (e até agora eu jurei pra mim mesma)_

_That I'm content with loneliness, (Que eu era feliz com a solidão)_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk (porque nada disso nunca value o risco)_

Ela cantou mais uma vez o refrão. As palavras ecoando na mente dos dois, preenchendo a sala de um modo extremamente confortável para ambos. Os dois estavam sorrindo, felizes. Ele secou uma lágrima com o polegar e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, (Eu tenho um forte controle sobre a realidade)_

_But I can't let go of what's front of me here (Mas não posso deixar o que está diante de mim)_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, (Eu sei que você vai embora amanhã, quando acordar)_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream (Me deixe uma prova de que isso não foi um sonho)_

Agora, os dois, sérios, como se estivessem observando algo além da compreensão de ambos, mas isso não a impediu de continuar, até acabar.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing (E eu estou quase acreditando)_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing... __(Oh, e eu estou quase acreditando)_

Ele soube que aquilo era verdade. Das mais puras, então, nas últimas notas da música, ele, ainda sentado, se aproximou mais dela, e com todo o coração, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, ele disse.

"E o que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais: fica muito mais bonitinho se enquanto você ler, ouvir a música e ir acompanhando. Para quem não sabe (o que eu duvido) a música se chama The Only Exception – Paramore. <strong>

**PS: Mika, Camila e Larissa, obrigada pelos reviews, quando eu vejo que alguém comentou algo eu corro pra ver o que é.. Vocês são adoráveis. Obrigada. **

**PSS: Mika, obrigado por me dar a chance de poder te chamar assim, porque normalmente são só os amigos que se chamam assim, portanto, obrigada...**

**PSSS: Lina, minha doce miguxa, valeu pelo apoio e pelas dicas. BFF- S2 u**

**Obrigada a todos por lerem. Bjus, Má.. =))**


	4. I've had the time of my life

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaokê Night<strong>

"Apenas.. Continue sendo você. Você me ensinou o que é o amor, mesmo eu duvidando de sua existência. Eu.. Só não acreditei nisso totalmente ainda, porque... Nunca tive nenhuma prova. Ninguém nunca me provou sua teoria, ninguém nunca me provou que o amor existe."

"Se você quiser, eu posso provar." Ele completou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Booth?"

Mal foi-se o tempo dela terminar de falar quando sentiram algo.. Algo único, algo que poderia ser só deles. Eles se sentiram. Sentiram um ao outro. O gosto de ambos. Aquele foi um beijo que começou lento, com um certo receio até, mas que depois, foi tornando-se mais apaixonado, mais urgente, como se os dois precisassem daquilo para respirar. Só se separaram quando precisavam de fôlego.

Então, estavam os dois, ofegantes, olhando-se nos olhos, suas testas encostadas uma na outra.

"Booth, isso foi apenas um beijo, um beijo não quer dizer que você me ame, assim como foi aquele do Natal."

"De que tipo de prova você precisa, então?"

Por um momento, era como se realmente se entendessem, souberam exatamente o que ela precisava.

"Eu... Quero que você me prove que era verdade aquilo que você me disse no Royal outro dia."

"E o que eu te disse?" Ele sabia o que era, mas queria ouvir da boca dela.

"Que, quando duas pessoas fazem amor, é quando elas se tornam uma, eu duvidei quando disse que dois objetos ocupando um mesmo espaço seria impossível, pois quebraria as leis da física, então, você conseguiu provar que eu estava errada dizendo que seria um milagre. Aquele dia Booth, foi quando você me explicou o que era fazer amor. Eu queria que você me provasse de uma vez por todas que dois objetos podem ocupar um mesmo espaço, que podemos quebrar as leis da física. Booth.." – ela hesitou- " Quero fazer amor com você, Booth, porque.. Eu te amo."

Naquele momento ele se via o homem mais feliz do mundo e, para aproveitar o momento, beijou-a novamente, com calor, com paixão. Sabia que ela era a mulher de sua vida, porém, ele tinha um certo medo, medo dela desistir no dia seguinte ir embora. Medo dele acordar e não ver ninguém ao seu lado, temendo que tudo isso seria apenas um belo sonho e que ele estaria ficando louco.

Porém, deixou tudo isso de lado e fez o que Bones havia pedido. Fez amor com ela, pois fora isso que ela lhe pedira, com todo o coração. Naquela noite não foi apenas sexo, os dois sentiram algo a mais, pois aquilo era amor, eles não fizeram sexo, fizeram amor. Era como se os dois estivessem unidos por algo além de seus corpos, pelo coração. Eles sentiram como se fosse a melhor noite da vida deles. Quando finalmente puderam fazer tudo o que queriam e expressar todos os seus sentimento: amor. Nenhuma palavra foi dita por ambos pelo resto da noite. Quase de madrugada, dormiram, abraçados, ele com o braço envolvendo a cintura dela e ela com seu braço por cima do dele. Nunca tiveram um sonho tão tranqüilo.

**9:20 da manhã do dia seguinte...**

Booth acordou, e quando acordou pode ver que o que presumiu era verdade. Não havia ninguém lá. Estaria ele ficando louco? Ele estava delirando? Tudo não passara de um sonho?

Ele se levantou e andou até a cozinha, como que por impulso. Sua cabeça estava à mil. Quando, de repente, para sua surpresa, havia um bilhete em cima do balcão.

_Booth,_

_Desculpe por não estar aí quando acordar, eu não saberia como reagir se ficasse frente à frente com você novamente. Eu não acredito no que fizemos ontem à noite. Quando fui repensar os fatos pela manhã, logo ainda na sua cama, percebi que fui uma imbecil, uma imbecil por acreditar que alguém poderia me amar realmente, quer dizer, eu disse o que sentia, finalmente tomei coragem para contar sobre os meus sentimentos, mas depois, me toquei que você não havia dito nada. Booth, eu praticamente me declarei pra você e você simplesmente não me disse nada, não disse ao menos a minha maior dúvida: se você me amava. _

_Quando me notificaram sobre a sua morte, foi como se tudo estivesse perdido, o mundo estava escuro e sem graça sem você de repente, eu não soube como reagi. E, sinceramente, só não chorei no seu enterro por que não havia mais como soltar uma lágrima sequer, de tanto que eu havia chorado nos últimos dias. E, depois de termos feito amor, eu percebi que era verdade, tudo que você havia me dito sobre amor. Eu realmente posso amar alguém, amar demais. Duas pessoas podem realmente se tornar uma, senti isso ontem. Ontem, tive o prazer de quebrar as leis da física, ao seu lado, pois foi como tudo de bom me aconteceu ultimamente: eu estando ao seu lado. Se eu estivesse aí pra cantar, certamente lhe diria isso:_

"_Now I've had the time of my life, (Agora eu tive as melhores horas da minha vida)_

_No, I've never felt like this before (Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth (Sim eu juro, isso é verdade)_

_And I owe it all to you (E eu devo tudo a você)"_

"_Just remember (Apenas lembre-se) , You're the one thing (você é a única coisa) , I can't get enough of (da qual nunca me canso) , So I'll tell you something (Então, vou lhe dizer o seguinte:) , This could be love, because (Isso só pode ser amor, porque)"_

"_I've had the time of my life (Eu tive as melhores horas da minha vida) , No I've never felt this way before (Não, eu nunca me senti assim) , Yes I swear it's the truth, (E eu juro isso é verdade) , And I owe it all to you (E devo tudo isso à você)"_

_Porém, não estarei aí, nunca mais. Desulpe por ir embora de repente. Agora, no vôo das 10 da manhã, estou indo pra Guatemala, não pretendo mais voltar. _

_PS: Espero que não acorde tarde o suficiente para ir até o aeroporto e me convencer de que tudo não passou de um palpite, que eu estava errada sobre tudo e que.. Talvez, você me ame._

_Com amor, sua Bones._

Booth terminou de ler o bilhete com lágrimas nos olhos; não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia perfeitamente o que tinha que fazer: ir atrás dela. E foi o que ele fez.

Booth nunca se trocou tão rapidamente, desceu as escadas pois com a energia e a pressa que tinha os elevadores não seriam sufuciente. Montou no carro com uma rapidez desconhecida e dirigiu feito um louco para o aeroporto, que, infelizmente, era longe. Temia por não chegar à tempo.

No aeroporto Brennan sentia uma tristeza imensa em deixar a única pessoa que amava na vida para trás. A única pessoa com quem tinha a chance de realmente ser feliz. Seu único parceiro, a pessoa em que mais confiara, que mais lhe fizera feliz. Mas não podia voltar atrás, não depois de dizer todas aquelas palavras comprometedoras pra ele. Ela não teria coragem. Porém, tinha que tomar uma decisão, ou ia, ou não ia. A resposta já estava mais do que óbvia.

Booth conseguiu chegar no aeroporto 10:10, o trânsito estava um caos, ainda mais com aquele tempo cinza quase branco misturado com aquela chuva e um vento muito forte, o que só aumentava a sua preocupação, pois levantar um vôo com essas circunstâncias seria de alto risco.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro daquele aeroporto ouviu no auto-falante: Última chamada, vôo da Guatemala 913 das 10 horas, favor irem até a área de embarque.

Booth pensou bem. Ela estava indo embora porque queria, fora decisão dela ir, mas, por um erro dele, o erro de por ela estar tão vulnerável aquele noite que ele esqueceu o quão literal ela era, que Bones não entendia metáforas, com ela, tinha que ser direto. Ele tinha que ter dito à ela com todas as palavras o amor que sentia. Tudo que sentia.

Na mais pura coincidência, assim que a moça acabou de anunciar a última chamada, ele ouviu assim da rádio: _agora, para todos os corações apaixonados, The Only Exception. _E começou a música. "Só pode ser brincadeira." Ele pensou, porque a música dela, estava agora, tocando na rádio. "Ou um sinal." Booth repensou. Preferiu a segunda opção e agora, resolveu correr para a área de embarque. Só que algo aconteceu.

Ele Parou.

Algo fez com que ele parasse.

O avião levantava vôo.

"Perdi a minha chance."

Agora, ela estaria lá, já levantando do chão.

"Perdi minha Bones."

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar quando viu o avião já saindo do chão. Uma lágrima agora caía de seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>É.. a mensagem que eu queria passar aqui é: Carpe Diem. "Aproveite o dia". Pois não deixe pra amnhã o que se pode fazer hoje. Nunca se arrependa por não ter feito, porque essa dor é a pior. A de arrependimento. Antes tentar e arriscar do que não ter nenhuma chance. Nunca deixe de dizer as pessoas de quem gosta, que você as ama. Pois um dia, pode ser tarde demais. Nunca é tarde para um "eu te amo". Menos no caso do nosso amigo Booth!<strong>

**PS: Calma gente não me mate, a fic ainda não acabou. Ainda tem mais dois capítulos... Tudo pode acontecer, ele pode ir atrás dela, ou simplesmente perdeu sua chance e só encontrá-la anos depois, com sua vida já resolvida... Hushuahsuahsua continuação sairá lá pelo dia 4 ou 5. Depende da quantidade de lição que você tiver pra fazer, porque olha... Inspiração pra escrever fic vem direto, mas pra escrever textos para quem tá na 7 série.. Hum.. Demora muito! Você fica lá, e nenhuma história se monta na sua cabeça.. E pra passar o texto à limpo pra digitar é ainda pior, você tá na frente do computador e não pode acessar à internet enquanto não passar os textos à limpo.. Tem que ter muuuuita força de vontade...**

**PS: Obrigada à todos pelas Reviews. Agradeço do fundo do S2**


	5. I'd Love you to Want Me

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

Ele não pudera acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Agora, ela, estava indo embora.

Por culpa dele.

Ele sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo que precisava extravasa, descontar essa raiva toda para o mundo inteiro, mostrar aos outros o quão burra uma pessoa pode ser. Ele precisava compartilhar com todos daquele aeroporto o que havia lhe acontecido.

Viu tipo de um mini palco, (para breve shows de despedida no aeroporto) com um microfone instalado e achou aquele um jeito perfeito. Não acreditava no que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava em pé, no palco, após ter ligado o microfone na tomada. Ele começou a dizer tudo o que ele queria.

" Pessoal, bom dia, eu.. Hã.. Quem puder me ouvir, garanto que não se arrependerá." Nesse momento, era como se todos que estivessem envolta dele, naquele pátio parassem de fazer tudo o que estavam fazendo, para que ele começasse a falar. " Sabe... Eu queria... Compartilhar com vocês o que estou sentindo.. há..(deu uma breve risada de si mesmo) eu.. não acredito no que acabei de fazer... Deixei a mulher da minha vida ir embora, a única pessoa que realmente se importou comigo. Eu.. trabalho para o FBI e ela é minha parceira, aquela escritora famosa, Dra. Temperance Brennan, ou, como só eu a chamo, Bones. Eu a perdi por uma bobagem. Eu perdi a única pessoa que amei nos últimos 4 anos, por um erro meu."

Todas as pessoas não pararam de olhar pra ele. Booth percebeu que tinha toda a atenção, menos de uma moça em especial, sentada no banco ao lado de suas malas, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, que estava de costas, mas, sem fazer nenhum barulho, como se também o ouvisse. E o ouvia.

"Ás vezes encontramos pessoas que não são normais. Simplesmente não são comuns, possuem características únicas que as fazem ser quem são. Bones era... Literal, extremamente inteligente e, acreditem em mim, muuuuito sincera." Ouvia-se uma leve risada no ar e alguns sorrisos estampados nos rosto de quem presenciava aquela cena. " Ela... tinha um coração muito maior do que aparentava ter e, mesmo quem a conhecesse, jurava que ela era fria. Mas não, ela é muito quente." Todos novamente, deram uma risada. "Ela falava complicado de um jeito que ninguém mais entendia, apenas os squints do laboratório, e às vezes, eu. Ela não acreditava em psicologia, nem nada que não fosse concreto. Só acreditava nos fatos, em provas concretas e científicas. Ontem ela... Estava frágil e... Ela tomou coragem e me disse que me amava. Eu não disse nada, apenas a beijei como se fosse a única coisa que me importasse na hora, realmente era. Não só na hora, mas, desde ontem à noite, ela é a única coisa com o que eu parecia me importar." Ele dizia isso agora com uma tristeza nos olhos, quase marejados. Todos estavam começando a ficar tocados e muito envolvidos com a história. "Quer dizer, eu sempre me importei com ela. Eu a levava para o apartamento dela todas as vezes que tínhamos um caso de homicídio, saíamos várias vezes por mês pra jantar, e quando não saíamos, ou era por que eu levava comida tailandesa na casa dela quase de madrugada ou era por que tinha algum engraçadinho querendo um encontro com ela. " Todos deram um sorriso, inclusive aquela moça, de costas, sentada ao lado da mala. "Muitas vezes eu não deixava, quando via que ia sair alguma coisa dali eu dava um jeito de impedir...Sabe, eu só... Estava garantindo o que era pra ser meu." De repente, ele ficou sério e aquele brilho de dor apareceu em seus olhos novamente. "ERA... Por que eu esqueci de dizer à ela o quanto eu a amo. O quanto ela é especial pra mim. Não só pra mim, para todos. Eu esqueci de dizer a quantidade de noites em claro que eu passei só pensando nela. A quantidade de vezes que eu resisti de ligar pra ela sem ter um assunto, com medo de que ela suspeitasse de algo. A quantidade de vezes que eu ficava parado na porta dela só observando o jeito dela, o jeito dela falar, andar, explicar, olhar os ossos, e, minha parte favorita: o olhar dela. Geez, quantas e quantas vezes eu não me peguei imaginando como seria se eu pudesse ficar encarando aqueles doces olhos azuis o dia inteiro. Azuis que mais pareciam o mar, e quando ela ficava brava, ela como se eles refletissem uma tempestade. Mas, eu... sinto tanto a falta dela. Mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que ela embarcou para a Guatemala me deixando aqui, e o duro é que ela só embarcou porque não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela. Por que eu fui o covarde que não teve a coragem de lhe contar. Eu já tive a coragem de ir pra uma guerra, enfrentá-la e voltar, mas eu não tive a coragem de dizer pra Bones o quanto eu a amo. Eu sinto tanto por isso, me arrependo tanto do que deixei de fazer... Aliás, acho que esse é o meu problema, sentir. Quem dera se eu não sentisse nada, não teria que me apaixonar loucamente por uma mulher tão incrível como ela. Não teria que pensar nela todos os dias, pedir para que haja mais um caso só para investigarmos e eu ver aqueles olhos de novo; Aquela mulher de novo... Meu deus, como ela me deixa louco. Ela foi a única na minha vida que teve o poder de me fazer isso. Na verdade, ainda é. Quer saber? Eu acho que eu vou atrás dela. Nem que seja só pra dizer que eu a amo." Disse, com uma ponta de rancor

Nessa hora, havia até algumas pessoas chorando, de emoção. Até que aquela mulher de costas perto da mala resolveu se manifestar.

"Não precisa." Ela respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Todos olharam pra ela. Inclusive Booth, que não conseguia acreditar no que via.

"Bones?"

"Sim, sou eu..." Brennan afirmou com um sorriso de canto.

Agora, todos abriam espaço naquela multidão, Brennan e Booth andavam na direção um do outro.

"Você...Por que você não foi?"

"Eu... Simplesmente não consegui. Dessa vez, o meu lado emocional falou mais alto do que o racional."

Eles agora estavam quase encostados um no outro.

" O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Assim que eu vi que mesmo magoada, eu não conseguiria te deixar pra trás... Eu saí correndo e confusa e acabei parando pra sentar no banco, para clarear as idéias, era como se algo me faltasse... Você. Me faltava você"

Um pouco antes de ele perguntar, aquela multidão que estivera ouvindo ele estava, agora, envolta de ambos, mas deixando um breve espaço. Queriam saber como terminaria aquela história de amor.

"Bones eu t..." Ele foi interrompido pelo dedo dela em seus lábios.

"Acho que você já disse o que tinha que dizer e até um pouco mais." Ela completou, com um sorriso. " Agora é a parte em que você me beija." Ela terminou de dizer e os dois estavam com sorrisos estampados no rosto, sendo acompanhados por palmas e pelo um "awn.." da multidão.

Aquele foi um beijo como naquelas cenas de cinema, em que você finalmente reupera o grande amor da sua vida. Começou com um leve roçar de lábios, mas em breve, ela abria completamente sua boca para ele e ele fazia o mesmo, até invadindo-a com a sua língua. Se beijavam com tanta urgência e paixão que era como se não houvesse mais ninguém à volta.

Se separaram, meio ofegantes, até que, um dos seguranças do aeroporto, que já estava observando a cena desde o começo, resolveu dar uma amenizada na situação para não deixar desconfortável para o casal.

"Muito bem, muito bem. De verdade, não é todos os dias que vemos uma história dessas em pleno aeroporto, agora minha gente, ao menos que também queiram contar sobre o amor de suas vidas, cirulando, precisamos continuar com os vôos."

Brennan e Booth ficaram meio sem graça, mas ainda assim, sorrindo. Eles se separaram e ela fora pear sua mala, perto dos bancos. Fora interrompida pelo segurança que lhe fazia um pedido.

"Pode me dar o seu autógrafo? Sabe, eu adoro a Kathy, e o Andy então, meu deus, menina! Era baseado nesse bofe?"

Brennan e Booth se olharam um pouco constrangidos e segurando risos. Nunca imaginariam que o segurança, moreno, alto, bombado daquele jeito, era... gay.

"Era sim." Ela disse, com um sorriso, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também.

O segurança se afastou e agora, já anoitecendo. Eles saíram de dentro do aeroporto e foram a pé até o estacionamento, que era uma boa caminhada, já que era um aeroporto internacional. Eles estavam de braços dados, ela com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Aproveitaram para coversar.

"Bones, eu... Me desculpe por não dizer nada antes."

"Culpe os hormônios Booth." Eles deram um leve sorriso. "Sabe, eu quase cheguei a embarcar, mas eu na iria suportar perder você. Se eu me lembrasse de uma música que representasse tudo isso, agora, eu a cantaria pra você."

"Eu sei uma, mas não sei cantar, portanto..." Ele disse e ofereceu à ela um lado do fone de ouvido do IPod.

"Desde quando você tem um IPod Booth?"

"Não é meu, é do Parker. O capitão fantástico deu à ele numa tentativa de comprá-lo de mim." Ambos deram uma risadinha.

"Sabe Bones, essa música é basicamente um resumo de tudo o que eu disse hoje à você. Posso colocar play?"

"Pode."

_When I saw you standing there (quando eu te vi você aqui)_

_I about fell off my chair (Quase caí da minha cadeira)_

_When you moved your mouth to speak (E quando você move sua boca pra falar)_

_I felt the blood go to my feet (Eu sinto o sangue ir para os meus pés.)_

_Now it took time for me to know (Levou algum tempo pra eu notar)_

_What you tried so not to show (O que você tanto tentou esconder)_

_Something in my soul just cried (Algo na minha alma chorou)_

_I see the want in your blue eyes (Eu vi o desejo em seus olhos azuis)_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me (Baby, eu adoraria se você me quisesse)_

_The way that I want you (Do jeito que eu te quero)_

_The way that it should be (Do jeito que deveria ser)_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you (Baby, você adoraria que eu te quisesse)_

_The way that I want to (Do jeito que eu quero)_

_If you'd only let it be (É só você deixar acontecer)_

_You told yourself years ago (Você disse a si mesma anos atrás)_

_You'd never let your feelings show (Que você nunca mostraria seus sentimentos)_

_The obligation that you made (A obrigação que você fez)_

_For the title that they gave (Pelo título que eles lhe deram)_

Eles ainda estavam andando quando de repente, ambos pararam e ficaram olhando-se nos olhos esperando que o refrão novamente se pronunciasse, como se ele dissesse isso à ela. Mas na voz de Edú Lobo. Através de uma música.

_Baby, I'd love you to want me (Baby, eu adoraria se você me quisesse)_

_The way that I want you (Do jeito que eu te quero)_

_The way that it should be (Do jeito que deveria ser)_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you (Baby, você adoraria que eu te quisesse)_

_The way that I want to (Do jeito que eu quero)_

_If you'd only let it be (É só você deixar acontecer)_

Agora, enquanto se pronunciava novamente uma última vez o refrão, era como se eles se beijassem no ritmo da música. Seus corpos sabendo o que queriam dizer. Uma chuva não muito forte começou a cair.

"Bones, eu preciso lhe perguntar algo, muito importante."

"Pode perguntar Booth," agora, embaixo daquela leve chuva, ambos encostados as testas, ele resolveu perguntar.

"Você... Quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fic na reta final... O que será que vai acontecer? <strong>

**PSS: Música clássica que eu amoo de paixão, minha favorita: I'd Love you to want me - Lobo. Viu, quem puder ouvir pra relembrar ia ser ótimo pq garanto que a maioria das pessoas conhecem.**

**PS: Amanda, você tbm tá na 7 serie? que mágico! e que tipo de fic vc escreve? **

**Ah, obrigada a todos pelas reviews, não ia me incomodar ocm mais, sabe...**

**Brigadinha a todos.**

**Bjus =****


	6. I hate this part

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

Ela paralisou. Não sabia o que responder. Naquela hora seu coração estava imensamente feliz**. **Não sabia nem ao certo o que dizer..

"Booth eu não..." então ela parou. Lágrimas começaram novamente a cair de seus olhos. Ela estava tão feliz que simplesmente congelou. (metaforicamente falando). Ela ficou muito tempo quieta. Os olhos de Booth começaram a ficar marejados.

"E então Bones?" Ele começou a ficar nervoso, tomado pela emoção do momento, o medo de ser rejeitado novamente, assim como foi pela Rebecca.

"Booth eu não posso, eu não sei o que... Booth não sei se eu..." Ela não soube o que dizer.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo sem dizer nada. Ele entendeu a resposta. Ou pelo menos _achou_ que entendeu. E estava com raiva.

"Quer saber Bones, porque? Porque você faz isso comigo?" Perguntou com um tom de dor e angústia na voz.

"Faço o que Booth?" Ela estava assustada com a repentina mudança de voz do parceiro.

"Me faz ir atrás de você, me expor para mais da metade do aeroporto, dizer que te amo, para depois quando eu a pedir em casamento você recusar?"

"Booth eu não..."

"Quer saber Bones? Você pensa demais, esse é o seu problema, você sempre foi racional demais, nunca se permitiu ser feliz com ninguém com medo de que essa pessoa vá embora."

"Mas Booth... Eu ia dizer que..." Ela foi novamente como às outras vezes interrompida por ele.

"Ia dizer o que? Ia começar a falar sobre monogamia e que você não é adapta à essa situação e que não acredita em amor pra vida inteira nem nada disso? Ia começar a falar sobre aquelas coisas antropológicas que ninguém entende só pra resumir outra que está bem na sua cara?"

"Booth! Pare! Me escute! Eu ia dizer que..." Ela começou a se zangar também

"Quer saber Bones? Eu não me interesso. Não me interesso com nada que tenha a ver com você. Por que a partir de agora, eu não tenho mais nada a ver com você."

"O que?"

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não quero mais nem ouvir falar de você. Amanhã se você ainda estiver trabalhando no Jeffersonian eu vou sair de lá. Vou arranjar outro parceiro. Ou melhor, outra parceira. Que provavelmente vai ser mais sociável que você. E com certeza muito mais bonita e amigável do que você."

Ela agora desistiu de falar algo. Só se deu à vontade de ouvi-lo e não teve coragem de lhe falar nada.

"Então quer dizer que é assim que você me vê? Como alguém que pode ser descartável, anti-sociável, chata e cética?"

Um silêncio tenso pairou entre os dois. O silêncio só não estava completo por que ainda se ouvia algum barulho de chuva caindo entre ambos.

"Bones, eu... Vou pra casa. Tá? Vou pra casa e... amanhã eu vou acordar sem me lembrar de nada por que você não me significa mais nada. E nem adianta me ligar por que eu vou estar ocupado demais... Tentando esquecer você. E espero, conseguindo. Me faça um favor: não fale mais comigo. A partir de agora, eu não preciso saber de nada; nada de você." Ele disse, já se virando de costas e indo em direção ao carro.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Por mais que tivera vontade de gritar o nome dele e dizer sua verdadeira resposta ela não conseguiu. Ela estava machucada. Ele a havia machucado. "_O que foi que eu fiz? O que eu disse pra ele ir embora? Dessa vez a culpa foi minha?". _Ela agora chorava sem parar, ao lado da mala, até que ela não agüentou seu próprio peso e caiu sentada, recostada em um outro carro. Agora, com a cabeça no meio das pernas e já molhada pela chuva, não tinha nada a perder, então, chorou. Ela sentia como se tivesse um buraco em seu coração, como se ele estivesse falhando a batida, à todo o momento. Ela deve ter ficado ali, chorando, por pelo menos umas 2 horas.

O dia fora de fortes emoções. Ela não era acostumada a sentir tantas emoções. Muito menos tudo isso em um dia só. Durante esse tempo em que esteve sentada, ela pensou no que faria. E estava resolvida. Ela foi até o Jeffersonian já agora durante a noite, quando nem Angela, Cam, Sweets e Hodgins estivessem lá. Então, ela pediu licença por 3 meses, para resolver o que ia fazer e como motivo para a licença, inventou uma viagem. Depois que saiu do instituto, ela foi até o seu apartamento para tomar um banho.

Quando saiu do banheiro, estava vestindo uma camisola que mais parecia uma camiseta larga masculina. "_Parece até com aquelas que o Booth usa". _Ela pensou e no exato momento se arrependeu. _"Se ele vai esquecer de mim, também vou esquecer dele." _Pegou uma garrafa de vinho e resolveu ligar o seu som, colocar uma música para distraí-la.

O rádio havia sido ligado e ela começou a ouvir os acordes do inicio de Hot Blooded. Na mesma hora, ela resolveu clicar no botão com o modo MIX, que misturava todas as músicas que ela havia ouvido. Era como se fosse um modo que misturava vários estilos de músicas de cd's que ela tinha posto para tocar. Havia tantas músicas, ela já nem se lembrava mais quais, então, se permitiu ouvir até o refrão cada uma.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue (Estávamos dirigindo devagar através da neve da 5__ avenida)_

_And right now, radio's all that we can hear (E agora o radio é tudo que conseguimos ouvir)_

_Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so overdue (Não nos falamos desde que saímos, esta tão ultrapassado)_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here ( Está frio lá for a, mas está pior aqui)_

_The world slows down (O mundo desacelera)_

_But my heart beats fast right now (Mas agora meu coração bate rápido)_

_I know this is the part (Eu sei que essa é a parte) _

_Where the end starts (onde o fim começa)_

"_I hate this part". _O que ela mais ouvia na música além do ritmo, era a letra, Booth lhe ensinara a fazer isso. Ela não agüentou ouvir mais e passou.

_When I was young (Quando eu era jovem)_

_I never needed anyone (Eu nunca precisei de ninguém)_

_And making love was just for fun (E fazia amor apenas por brincadeira)_

_Those days are gone (Aqueles dias se foram)_

_Livin' alone (Vivendo Sozinho)_

_I think of all the friends I've known (Eu penso em todos os amigos que conheci)_

_When I dial the telephone (Mas quando eu pego o telefone)_

_Nobody's home (Ninguém está em casa)_

_All by myself (Tão Sozinho)_

_Don't wanna be (Não quero ser)_

_All by myself (Tão sozinho)_

_Anymore (Não mais)_

"_Que beleza! As músicas estão cada vez melhores!". _Passou novamente. Ouvir All By Myself como acabou de fazer não era tão bom quanto parecia. Ela resolvera fazer uma última tentativa.

_For all those times you stood by me. (Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou)_

_For all the truth that you made me see. __(Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar)_

_For all the joy you brought to my life. __(Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida)_

_For all the wrong that you made right. __(Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo)_

_For every dream you made come true. __(Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade)_

_For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby. __(Por todo o amor que encontrei em você eu serei eternamente grata, meu bem)_

_You're the one who held me up. __(Você é quem me sustentou)_

_Never let me fall. (Nunca me deixou cair)_

_You're the one who saw me through, though it all. __(Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo)_

Agora, totalmente brava, resolveu tirar do modo cd e colocar na rádio. A rádio não a decepcionou. Logo, ao som de Take on Me ela adormeceu. Ali mesmo no sofá, com uma garrafa de vinho vazia em cima da mesinha de centro.

_Take on me (Vamos comigo)_

_Take me on ( Vamos embora)_

_I'll be gone (Eu partirei)_

_In a day or two (Em um dia ou dois)_

* * *

><p><strong>Esperooo que tenham gostado da continuação... Mas esperem, eu não acabei a história ainda. Eu não seria louca de deixar as coisas desse jeito. DAQUIA POUQUINHO a continuação vai estar aí. <strong>

**Peloamordedeus me desculpe por demorar pra continuar, me sinto imensamente culpada. E, por favor, digam o qur vcs acham que vai acontecer daki em diante... O que acharam da história até agora? E, se alguém tiver alguma opinião sobre as músicas, por favor, digam. Ah, as musicas valem a pena serem ouvidas.**

**Viu, obrigado a todos pelas reviews, a cada dia eu estou mais feliz em recebe-las e me desculpe pela demora, volta as aulas, cheia de trabalho pra fazer. **

**PS: As músicas usadas foram:**

**I hate this part – Pussycat Dolls**

**All by Myself – Eric Carmen**

**Because you loved me – Celine Dion**

**Take on Me – A-ha**

**Bjus a todos :****


	7. Painted On My Heart

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

**Nota da Nota: **Gostaria de avisar que essa fic não tem uma música em que Booth e Brennan ouvem, mas ela aparece por que isso aqui virou songfic e por que eu amo essa música e percebi que ela se encaixa perfeitamente aqui. Quem ouvir a chance de gostar é 7 de 10, mas quem não tiver fazendo nada...Eu adoro ela. O começo é beeem "down", mas ouve o refrão, fica na cabeça. Tipo... Rolling in the Deep da Adele.

**Obs:** No episódio 6.23 – The Change in the game, quando a Angela tem o bebe e a Brennan fla pro Booth que ela tá grávida, toca uma música dela chamada Make you Feel my Love, que também é muito bonitinha.

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

Noite passada Booth praticamente não dormiu. O que ele fizera não fora dormir. Foi varar a noite em pensamentos e lágrimas de olhos fechados. Porém, às 9 da manhã do dia seguinte, ele recebeu uma mensagem no celular de Cam, dizendo que ele tem um caso.

Booth não acreditou que logo no dia seguinte teria que olhar novamente pra cara dela. "Da Temperance Brennan que recusou aceitar meu amor", era assim que ele pensava. Booth achou que ele ainda a veria pois ela não seria louca de largar toda a sua carreira de antropologia só por que ele lhe pedira. Ela não seria capaz. Temperance não seria capaz de largar todos do instituto só por que eles brigaram, por ele pedir à ela. Ela não sairia de sua vida por ele. Para que ele não saia da dele.

_I thought you'd be out of my mind (Eu pensei que você sairia da minha mente)_

_And I'd finally found a way (E finalmente eu encontrei uma maneira)_

_To learn to live without you (Para aprender a viver sem você)_

_I thought it was just a matter of time (Eu pensei que era apenas uma questão de tempo)_

_Till I had a hundred reasons (Até que eu tivesse cem razões)_

_Not to think about you (Para não pensar em você)_

Porém, assim que chegou ao instituto, o primeiro a vê-lo foi o Sweets, que já tinha mil e uma perguntas sobre Brennan. Que Booth não estava afim de responder.

"Agente Booth, o que aconteceu com a Dra. Brennan, ela te avisou que ela foi viajar? Por que ela não avisou ninguém do instituto. Entregaram à Cam hoje de manhã um pedido de licença dela de 3 meses."

Booth que já estava confuso, ficou ainda pior.

"Agente Booth?"

Ele estava começando a juntar os fatos na sua cabeça. Sweets percebeu que o amigo ficara quieto e soube que a partida de Brennan teria alguma coisa a ver com ele.

"Quando foi feito o pedido? Por que ela ia viajar, mas não foi."

"O pedido é de hoje de madrugada, cerca das 2 horas da manhã. Mas... por que ela não foi?" Viu Booth se afastar e hesitou em segui-lo. "Agente Booth!"

"_Ela não iria realmente embora. Iria? Bom, ela já estava de malas prontas. Será que ela vai voltar? Bem, o pedido era só de 3 meses. 3 meses! E se ela arranjar alguma escavação ou alguém por lá? Afinal, pra onde raios ela foi? Será que ainda dá tempo de pegar o avião? Droga, não. Não vou fazer isso de novo. Já fui atrás dela uma vez... Por que será que ela sempre foge? Ela acha que deve ser mais fácil assim,mas isso só complica tudo cada vez mais. Espera, e se ela não foi? Será que ela inventou uma viagem só para ter como motivo de licença? Provavelmente, deve ser isso. Seria o mais racional a fazer pra não ter que abandonar tudo. Droga Seeley, racional? Estou até parecendo ela. Mas agora como ela foi viajar; espera, será que ela realmente foi?"._

_I've still got your face ( Eu ainda tenho o seu rosto)_

_Painted on my heart (Pintado em meu coração)_

_Scrawled upon my soul (Rabiscado em minha alma)_

_Etched upon my memory, baby ( Gravado em minha memória, baby)_

_And I've got your kiss (E eu tenho o seu beijo)_

_Still burning on my lips (Ainda queimando em seus lábios)_

_The touch of my fingertips ( O toque da ponta dos meus dedos)_

_This love so deep inside of me, baby ( Este amor tão profundo dentro de mim) _

A mente dele não parava de pensar. Pensamentos contraditórios. Ele ainda a amava e ele mentiu quando disse que esperava esquecer dela logo pela manhã. Também mentiu sobre arrumor uma outra parceira. Trabalharia sozinho agora que viu que o sistema de parceiragem não dera certo.

De repente, sentiu estar sendo seguido por alguém. Virou-se e se deparou com Sweets.

"Agente Booth por que saiu tão de repente? O que aconteceu?"

"Muita coisa Sweets, muita coisa aconteceu." Ele estava furioso. Por se permitir pensar nela.

"Agente Booth, por favor, venha comigo até a minha sala."

Não soubera como, mas Sweets o convenceu de ter uma consulta particular com ele, para que Booth lhe contasse o que aconteceu. E foi isso que aconteceu. Booth se sentou naquele sofá e contou tudo, desde aquela noite em que ele lhe fizera u convite para ir cantar no karaokê.

_I've tried everything that I can ( Eu tentei tudo o que eu posso)_

_To get my heart to forget you (Para fazer meu coração te esquecer)_

_But it just can't seem to (Mas eu simplesmente não consigo)_

_I guess it's just no use (Eu acho que é inútil)_

_In every part of me ( E em cada parte de mim)_

_Is still a part of you (Ainda há uma parte de você)_

* * *

><p>Naquela manhã Brennan acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Por dormir ali no sofá, de tanto beber e chorar. Ela assim que acordou, pensou apenas em um nome: Booth. Logo, se puniu por pensar nele. Tudo que ela queria era se casar com ele. Ter uma vida feliz e saudável ao lado dele.<p>

_I've still got your face ( Eu ainda tenho o seu rosto)_

_Painted on my heart (Pintado em meu coração)_

_Scrawled upon my soul (Rabiscado em minha alma)_

_Etched upon my memory, baby ( Gravado em minha memória, baby)_

_And I've got your kiss (E eu tenho o seu beijo)_

_Still burning on my lips (Ainda queimando em seus lábios)_

_The touch of my fingertips ( O toque da ponta dos meus dedos)_

_This love so deep inside of me, baby ( Este amor tão profundo dentro de mim) _

Pela última vez, se deu o trabalho de repassar tudo em sua mente, palavra por palavra:

"_Booth eu não..." _

"_E então Bones?" _

"_Booth eu não posso, eu não sei o que... Booth não sei se eu..."_

Então ela parou. Percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ele achou que ela i recusar seu pedido. Quando ela começou a falar sua intenção era terminar a frase : _"Booth, eu não sei se eu seria capaz de retribuir à algo tão bom quanto o seu amor, mas não preciso de garantias de felicidade, eu já as tenho, bem ao seu lado. Sim." _Porém ela não terminou, por que ela estava tão paralisada coma proposta que não conseguir conter tamanha felicidade. Houve um mal entendido. Ela ia aceitar e Booth achou totalmente ao contrário. Ela o amava, mas ainda assim, se sentia receosa pelo o que ele lhe falara sobre ela naquela noite. Por mais que ele sempre estivesse bravo com ela, Booth nunca faria isso. Mas ele nunca esteve realmente bravo com ela. Não deveria deixar um amor como o deles terminar por um mal entendido. Deveria?

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me (Algo em seus olhos continuam me perseguindo)_

_I'm trying to escape you (Eu estou tentando escaper de você)_

_And I know there ain't no way to (Eu sei que não tem jeito)_

_To chase you from my mind (De te tirar da minha mente)_

* * *

><p>"Wow. Agente Booth me de só um minuto para que eu possa processar tudo em minha mente." Sweets nunca estivera tão surpreso.<p>

Booth agora se sentia mais calmo e aliviado. Ainda magoado, mas era como se ele pesasse menos.

"Agente Booth, naquele momento em que você a pediu em casamento, foram exatamente aquelas as palavras dela?"

"Está brincando comigo Sweets? Como eu poderia me esquecer de uma coisa dessas?" A raiva estava voltando.

"Sabe agente Booth, pelo que notei, ela ia dizer algo, e devido ao seu medo de ser rejeitado novamente..."

"Eu não fui rejeitado." Ele cortou o Sweets. Agora Booth estava em pé, tentando conter a raiva que sentia.

"Ah, não? Foi o que então?" Booth sentou-se novamente, mas de uma forma lenta como se controlasse o desejo de bater na cara do pobre psicólogo.

"Ótimo. Continuando, talvez você estivesse tomado pelo medo e ansiedade, sabendo que não teria garantias, por que a Dra. Brennan é uma mulher diferente de qualquer relacionamento que você já teve. Talvez ela fosse aceitar e você a impediu. A rejeitou, assim como Rebeca fez com você." Os dois ficaram em silêncio, as sobrancelhas de Booth se levantaram como se Sweets revelasse algo impossível. " Já parou pra pensar nisso?"

"Espera, Sweets, ela ia aceitar?" Ele levantou, exasperado.

"Pelo que você me contou, por como ela ficou quando durante e depois quando você a viu chorar, provavelmente ia sim."

Booth se levantou correndo e foi até a porta. Nesse exato momento, Sweets o parou.

"Mas Booth, você vai simplesmente chegar assim, após te-la ofendido e dito todas as verdades na cara dela? Acha que ela vai te perdoar? Acha que ela ainda vai se casar com você?" Perguntou como amigo.

"Acho que ela vai. Talvez ainda se sinta magoada comigo, mas vai aceitar. Por que é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas Sweets, ele as deixa completamente loucas até conseguirem o que querem."

"E o que querem?" Dessa vez ele perguntou naquele tom de psicólogo de quem percebe uma coisa.

"Encontrar alguém. E quando encontram, querem estar com ela ao seu lado. Até quando não puder mais."

Foi assim que Booth saiu do escritório do Sweets, deixando o coitado pulando de alegria por que Sweets era quem mais torcia para que eles finalmente enfrentem seus sentimentos.

_I've still got your face (Ainda tenho o seu rosto)_

_I've still got your face (Ainda tenho o seu rosto)_

_Painted on my heart (Pintado em meu coração)_

_Painted on my heart (Pintado em meu coração)_

_Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! __Baby (Vamos lá, vamos lá!)_

_Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! __Baby (Vamos lá, vamos lá!)_

_I stil got you face... __(Ainda tenho o seu rosto)_

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, me desculpem pela demora da continuação, mas aí pra me redimir eu consegui fazer 2 capítulos em um dia só... Eu cheguei a um ponto em que você pensa no que vai escrever, e quando você coloca no Word, você muda mais da metade do que tava previsto... Tenho 2 opções do que pode acontecer, como pode acontecer. Mas não sei por qual das duas optar, por qual vocês vão gostar mais.<strong>

**Mikaelly, obrigada que por mais incrível que pareça você ser uma das primeiras que eu saiba a ler a minha fic.**

**PS: A música se chama Painted on My Heart – The Cult**

**Bjuss a todos… :****


	8. Apologize

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio).

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

Ela precisava pensar.

Ele precisava pensar.

Ela precisava pensar sobre como se desculparia e se realmente teria coragem de ir enfrente à um relacionamento com Booth, pois por mais nervoso que ele estivesse naquela noite, tudo o que Booth lhe dissera era verdade. Sobre todos os defeitos que ele sabia que ela tinha. E o pior: Tinha usado tudo isso contra ela. Apenas para magoa-la. Havia dito que encontraria uma outra parceira apenas para provoca-la por que sabia que esse era seu ponto fraco. Ser substituída, por alguém que ele escolheu. Ele, seu ponto fraco.

Booth precisava pensar pois por mais que ele estivesse com vontade de ir até lá e se desculpar, ainda assim, não sabia se ela havia realmente viajado e se ela não viajou, como teria coragem de chegar até ela após todas aquelas coisas ruins que ele retratara. Ele simplesmente acusou-a pelos seus defeitos. Brennan nunca tinha usado seus defeitos contra ele. Por mais que ela soubesse que isso o magoaria e quisesse magoá-lo.

Porém, ambos pensavam parecido. Ambos conheciam um lugar perfeito para pensar. O mesmo lugar. A escadaria do Memorial Lincoln. E foi exatamente pra lá que Brennan e Booth foram.

Na mais pura coincidência, chegaram ao mesmo tempo, mas não haviam se visto, por estarem tão ocupados com seus pensamentos. Deviam ter se passado uns 20 minutos, até que ele foi retirado de seu pensamento pelo barulho de um choro. Um choro contido, tentando ser segurado, mas não conseguindo. Ele se levantou e foi até aquela moça, que não estava tão longe dele.

"Moça, precisa de aju...Bones?" Ele perguntou assim que ela se virou para ele.

No mesmo instante, ela parou de chorar.

"Booth?"

Eles ficaram um bom tempo sustentando o olhar, quando finalmente, ele disse algo.

"Precisamos conversar."

"É. Precisamos." Ela disse sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Podemos... Ir para o meu apartamento?"

"Claro."

Ela se levantou e seguiram até o carro dele. Em silêncio. Chegando no carro, o rádio ligou automaticamente. Ambos ouviram a música e por mais incrível que pareça, o carro não se moveu. E ambos não pareciam nem um pouco imcomodados com isso. Ficaram apenas em silêncio, ouvindo a música ecoando pelo carro:

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground (Eu estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a 10 metros do chão)_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound (Eu estou ouvindo o que você diz mas não consigo entender)_

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, (Você diz que precisava de mim, mas então você vai e me derruba)_

_But wait (Mas espere)_

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around (Você diz que sente muito, não imaginava que eu me viraria)_

_And say... (E diria)_

_It's too late to apologize (É tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (é tarde)_

_I said it's too late to apologize (Eu disse que é tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (É tarde)_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you (Eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia, levaria um tiro por você)_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new (Eu preciso de você como um coração precisa de uma batida)_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue (Eu amei você como um fogo-vermelho, e agora está se tornando azul,)_

_And you say (E você diz)_

_"Sorry" like an angel, "heaven" let me think was you ( "Desculpe" como um anjo, cues, deixe-me pensar que era você)_

_But I'm afraid... (Mas eu tenho medo)_

_It's too late to apologize (É tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (é tarde)_

_I said it's too late to apologize (Eu disse que é tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (É tarde)_

_It's too late to apologize (É tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (é tarde)_

_I said it's too late to apologize (Eu disse que é tarde pra se desculpar)_

_It's too late (É tarde)_

_I said it's too late to apologize (Eu disse que é tarde pra se desculpar)_

_I said it's too late to apologize (Eu disse que é tarde pra se desculpar)_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground… __(Eu estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a 10 metros do chão...)_

Assim que a música acabou, Booth fez uma pergunta.

"Por que pediu licença dizendo que ia viajar?"

"Por que, caso você não se lembre, você me disse para sair da sua vida e como eu não tive coragem, tirei licença por 3 meses. Eu... Não tive coragem de te deixar."

"Sabe Bones, é muito tarde?"

"Eu acho que não. Ainda são quinze para as nove da noite."

"Não, Bones, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer se é tarde, para me desculpar."

"Não. Ainda não é tarde. Mas sabe Booth, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa."

"Diga."

"Naquele dia em que você me pediu em casamento, eu... Ia aceitar."

Agora, ele estava com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso charmoso. Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos dela.

"Eu... Ia aceitar. Booth, eu nunca recusaria você. Eu nunca iria até aquele ponto para depois recuar. Eu sei que o meu comum é fugir, mas é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas . Ele as deixa completamente loucas até conseguirem o que querem."

Após ela ter dito isso, ele não resistiu e segurou sua cabeça entre as mão e lhe deu um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, dolorido. Um que pedia desculpas e matava a saudade de tanto tempo. Um que descontava toda a raiva que sentiam um do outro, mas que ao mesmo tempo, dizia o quanto sentiram falta um do outro. Mesmo sentados no banco do carro, ele começou a tirar a blusa dela. Quando colocou a mão na barra da blusa, ela o parou.

"Booth, estamos em um carro. Não acho que seja apropriado começar um intercurso sexual aqui. Por mais que eu queira."

"Você... Tem razão Bones." – ajeitou-se no banco e olhou para frente- "Sabe, eu também não me desculpei como deveria. Bones, eu preço desculpas por ter te dito tudo aquilo que eu sabia que você mais odiava apenas para provocá-la. Apenas para lhe fazer sentir dor, desculpe ter saído do seu lado mesmo depois de ter jurado que nunca sairia. Me desculpe por estar tão nervoso naquela noite à ponto de não te deixar terminar de falar. Me desculpe por te fazer sentir todos esses sentimentos que ninguém merece sentir. Bones, apenas.. Me perdoe."

Eles permaneceram um tempo em silêncio até que ela deu um sorriso e respondeu.

"Eu seria insana se não te perdoasse."

E dessa vez, foi ela que iniciou um novo beijo. O beijo foi quase igual ao primeiro, exceto pela parte de quando eles ficaram tão excitados um com o outro que sem querer, bateram a cabeça no teto do carro.

Os dois não agüentaram e colocaram as mãos na cabeça, começando as risadas que demorariam a cessar. Os dois só pararam de rir muito tempo depois, quando ela pegou Booth a encarando com um sorriso.

"O que foi?" Ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Estava com saudade da sua risada."

"Achei que não estivesse, já que arrumou uma outra agente para trabalhar." Ela disse, voltando ao tom sério e baixando o olhar, apenas para depois voltar à encará-lo.

"Bones, eu não arrumei ninguém pra preencher seu cargo. Você é a única pessoa com quem quero trabalhar. Com quem quero ter uma parceria."

"Você também é Booth." Ela voltou ao sorriso brilhante que ele tanto admirava nela.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas sustentando o olhar. Até que Booth quebrou o silêncio.

"Bones, desde aquela noite no meu apartamento você ainda me deve uma dança."

Ela riu e completou "Devo. O que quer fazer sobre isso?"

Ele abriu a porta do carro e deixou –a aberta. Foi até o outro lado do carro apenas para abrir a porta dela também. Mas a dela, ele fechou.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Dançar. Ora, o que mais faríamos, numa praça, sozinhos, tarde da noite com ninguém por perto?" Ele disse e deu aquele sorriso charmoso apenas para provocá-la.

Ela riu. Ele foi até o carro e colocou um cd em que ela reconheceu como o título: "Us". _Nós._

"Você gravou este cd Booth?"

"É, faz muito tempo. Na verdade, quando nos conhecemos na primeira vez naquele caso do juiz em que ficamos bêbados e eu te despedi. Há 4 anos atrás. Nele estão apenas as música que me lembram você, que me lembra os melhores momentos que passei com você. Músicas que dizem o que eu sinto por você."

Ela chegou perto e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios antes de se afastar, para que ele a puxasse para dançar.

"Que música você vai colocar, Booth?"

"Uma música que me lembra você."

Com a porta do carro aberta e o cd tocando no rádio, eles puderamficar à uns 5 metros do carro para que pudessem ouvir a música e dançar. Ela quase pulou de alegria quando ouviu que música que era. Kiss from a rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Por que tudo que demora, é mais legal, mas já aviso, a fic ainda não acabou. Não sou dessas que curte fazer final feliz até porque a quinta temporada não teve um. Mas não sou louca de separar esse dois, pois se nem o universo conseguiu, quem dirá eu.<strong>

**PS: Mil desculpas pela demora, semana cheia, minha mae tava muito mal por u tempo, mas agora ela está melhor.**

**Obriagado a todos pelas maravilhosas reviews. Bjus:* Ah, Camila, obrigada por fazer esse teste de humor entrando aqui e nao encontrando a continuação. Me desculpe por isso. Todos, me desculpem por isso.**

**Devo avisar que na próxima fic postarei a letra da música Kiss from a rose e muitas outras coisas tensas aconteceram. Podem ser interpretadas como boas ou ruins.**

**Música utilizada: **

**Apologize - Timbaland**


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio).

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

Ainda quando a música estava no começo, ainda na parte instrumental, ele colocou a mão na cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto. Ela colocou as mãos envolta do pescoço dele. Agora, sorrindo, começaram a dançar, com alguns passos para lá e para cá.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea. __(Costumava existir uma torre acinzentada sozinha no mar.)_

_You became the light on the dark side of me. __(Você se tornou a luz no meu lado obscuro.)_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. __(O amor continua sendo a droga que dá uma onda, sem uso de pílulas.)_

_But did you know, (Mas você sabia,)_

_That when it snows, (que quando neva, )_

_My eyes become large and (meus olhos se tornam maiores e )_

_The light that you shine can be seen. __(a luz que você emite pode ser vista?)_

Agora, ele a afastava apenas para fazê-la rodopiar. Ela passou embaixo de seus braços e logo depois, estavam pertos novamente, como quem dança uma boa valsa. Eles não paravam de sorrir sequer um momento.

_Baby, (Baby,)_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. __(Eu compare você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento)_

_Ooh, (Ooh)_

_The more I get of you, (Quanto mais eu recebo de você)_

_Stranger it feels, yeah. __(Mais estranha é a sensação)_

_And now that your rose is in bloom. __(E agora sua rosa está desabrochando)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. __(Uma luz atinge a escuridão no cinzento)_

Como a música dera uma breve diminuída, diminuíram um pouco o ritmo també, mas apenas para voltarem conforme a música aumentava sua intensidade.

_There is so much a man can tell you, (Há tanto que um homem podecontar à você)_

_So much he can say. __(Tanto que el epode dizer)_

_You remain, (Você permanence)_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (Meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor, baby)_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. __(para mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso negar.)_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? __(Não vai me dizer o quão isso é saudável, baby?)_

_But did you know, (Mas você sabia)_

_That when it snows, (Que quando neva)_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. __(meus olhos se tornam maiores e a luz que você emite pode ser vista)_

Agora, como em uma cena de filme, ele pegou ela pela cintura e a tirou do chão, fazendo-a rir de um jeito tão gostoso, tão natural, tão... Bones.

_Baby, (Baby,)_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. __(Eu compare você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento)_

_Ooh, (Ooh)_

_The more I get of you, (Quanto mais eu recebo de você)_

_Stranger it feels, yeah. __(Mais estranha é a sensação)_

_And now that your rose is in bloom. __(E agora sua rosa está desabrochando)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. __(Uma luz atinge a escuridão no cinzento)_

Agora, ele a pegava pelos braços e a fazia rodopiar ao final de cada verso da música.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, (Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, (Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, (Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura) _

_... And if I should fall along the way ( E se eu cair, tudo isso irá embora?)_

_I've been kissed by a rose (Eu fui beijado por uma rosa)_

_... Been kissed by a rose on the grave. __(fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)_

Ela estava começando a ficar tonta, quando ele a puxou para mais perto pela cintura e começou a dançar como anteriormente, como numa valsa. Eles estavam tão felizes. O brilho no olhar de ambos era idêntico ao de uma criança, quando vê seu doce favorito numa vitrine da doceria.

A música repetiu mais uma vez o refrão e diminui seu ritmo, assim como o corpo de ambos. Porém, na frase final, Booth abaixou-a segurando-a pela cintura.

"Bones, eu amo você."

Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Eu também te amo Booth"

Ele a subiu e assim que isso foi feito, sentiram o roçar de lábios um do outro. Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para conseguir beija-la. Ela abriu a boca em resposta, que, por vez, fora invadida em questão de segundos pela língua de Booth. Ele fez o mesmo. Eles deviam ter ficado cerca de alguns minutos, se beijando, apenas aproveitando o momento único entre eles. Quando se sentiram um só, apenas com um beijo.

Finalmente se separaram e quando isso aconteceu, ele ficou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

"Sabe Bones, tem algo que precisa ver."

Ele segurou na mão dela e a puxou para o carro, onde ambos ouviram o começo de outra música. Somewhere only we know .

"Para onde estamos indo, Booth?"

"Apenas... Aprecie a paisagem até lá." Ele completou, com um sorriso enigmático.

I walkes across na empty land _(Eu andei por um lugar vazio)  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand (__Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão)  
><em>_I felt the earth beneath my feet (__Eu senti a terra sob meus pés)  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete (__Eu sentei do lado do rio e ele me completou)_

Agora, os dois sabiam o refrão, e cantavam juntos.  
><em><br>__Oh simple thing where have you gone (__Simples coisa aonde você tem ido)  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on (__Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de alguma coisa para confiar)  
><em>_So tell me when you're gonna let me in (__Então me fala quando você vai me deixar ir)  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to Begin (__Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar)_

_I came across a fallen tree (__Me deparei com uma árvore caída)  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me (__Eu senti os galhos dela olhando para mim)  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love? __(__Esse é o lugar que nós amávamos?)  
><em>_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? __(__Esse é o lugar que eu tenho sonhado?)  
><em>_  
>And if you have a minute why don't we GO (<em>_E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos)  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know? (__falar sobre um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)  
><em>_This could be the end of everything (__Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)  
><em>_So why don't we go (__então por que nós não vamos)  
><em>_Somewhere only we know? (__Para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos)  
><em>_Somewhere only we know? (__Para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos)  
><em>_  
>And if you have a minute why don't we go (<em>_E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos)  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know? (__falar sobre um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)  
><em>_This could be the end of everything (__Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)  
><em>_So why don't we go (__então por que nós não vamos)  
><em>_So why don't we go (__então por que nós não vamos)_

_This could be the end of everything (__Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)  
><em>_So why don't we go (__então por que nós não vamos)  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?(__Para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos)  
><em>_Somewhere only we know? (__Para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos)  
><em>_Somewhere only we know? (__Para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos)_

No final, ele levou ela até um morro, onde de lá de cima, se podia ver a cidade inteira, todos os pontos principais, o apartamento dela, dele, o jeffersonian e o edifício do FBI. Tudo. Desceram do carro. Brenna estava maravilhada com o que via.

"Booth, eu... amei... aqui é... maravilhoso."

Ele chegou pelas costas dela e a abraçou por trás, colocando as mãos na barriga dela.

"É. Toda vez que eu precisava de um tempo sozinho eu vinha aqui, e isso de alguma forma, me fazia sentir melhor. Então, eu percebi que eu só me sentia assim, por que não estava completamente sozinho, estava com você, nos meus pensamentos."

Ambos sorriram e ele puxou-a pela mão,até chegar numa parte que era mais próxima da beira, para que vissem melhor a paisagem, então, puxou-a para o chão, para que ela se sentasse junto dele. Ela o fez. Ficaram os dois sentados, um ao lado do outro observando a paisagem.

Booth resolvera quebrar o silêncio.

"Sabe, Bones, o que acha de jogarmos um jogo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Você se pergunta: que jogo?<strong>

**E eu respondo: Continua no próximo episódio! Rsrs**

**Obrigada a todos por acompanharem a fic desde o começo e me incentivarem a não abandoná-la me convencendo de que ela é boa.**

**Música utilizada:**

**Kiss from a Rose – Seal**

**Somewhere only we know – Keane**

**Obrigadinha a todos pelas reviews. Bjus :****


	10. Time After Time

"Que tipo de jogo?"

"Eu faço uma pergunta e você tem que me responder a verdade e se você não quiser responder, terá que cumprir um desafio."

"Hum... Interessante. Pode ser."

"Ok, então... Quem começa?"

"Já que você sugeriu o jogo, comece, assim, você pode me dar um exemplo de que tipo de perguntas fazer."

"Ok, Bones. Hã, Deixe-me ver... Aquele dia, quando resolvemos o caso do papai Noel e você me beijou;" – ela o observava atentamente – " Eu disse que poderia falar com a Caroline, para que ela mudasse de condição, mas você disse que nãão eu perguntei por que e você disse que era por que ela se sentia travessa. Mas, qual era o real motivo?"

Booth percebeu que ela ficou vermelha, fazendo ele dar um sorriso.

"Era por que... Eu fiquei até, pode-se dizer, contente, com o pedido dela, por que... Na época,eu queria... Te beijar." – ele estava com um sorriso agora de orelha à orelha .

"Só na época que você queria me beijar, não quer agora?" Ele completou, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Booth!" Ela o repreendeu, dando um soquinho no braço dele.

"Ah, Qual é, Bones, estamos jogando o jogo das perguntas. Você tem sempre que responder a verdade!" Ele disse agora, balanço os braços, como se para justificar algo óbvio.

"Bem, que eu saiba, toda regra de jogo, após a jogada de um jogador, é hora da jogada de um outro jogador, então, como você já tinha perguntado antes, agora é minha vez, tornando aquela pergunta totalmente inválida."

"Tudo bem, Bones, sua vez."

"Quando você percebeu que era... apaixonado por mim?"

"Logo no nosso primeiro caso, aquele caso do juiz, em que eu entrei naquela sala, vi você dando uma palestra e era como se o mundo parasse. Sei que você não acredita em amor à primeira vista, mas quando eu te vi, foi algo tão arrebatador, que eu até fiquei com falta de ar. Eu me perguntava: como uma mulher, nova, linda e bem sucedida pode gostar de mexer com mortos? A partir desse momento eu comecei a me sentir assim. Depois, quando nos beijamos após eu ter te demitido, era como se alguma bomba explodiss dentro de mim. Algo grande, maior do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Que é o que eu sinto hoje por você. Amor."

Ele terminou a frase e Brennan estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, de quem está apaixonado. Ela se aproximou de Booth e o beijou, um beijo tortuoso e quente, assim como se beijaram pela primeira vez, durante o mesmo caso do juiz. Se separaram minutos depois, e com suas testas encostadas uma na outra.

"Acho que agora é a sua vez." Brennan conseguiu dizer, ainda de olhos fechados.

"É."

Então, se separam para que pudessem retornar ao jogo.

"Sabe, após aquele nosso beijo, quase fomos dormir juntos. Mas, você saiu embora no táxi, me deixando por lá. Por que não o fizemos?"

"Por que... Não dormimos juntos?" Ela quis concluir

"É. Por que?"

"Por que, eu fiquei com medo de que você só me usasse para satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas, eu fiquei com medo de que fizéssemos apenas sexo, não amor, como fazemos hoje. Eu não queria ser apenas outro caso de uma noite na sua vida." Ela disse isso e abaixou a cabeça. Ele a pegou pelo queixo com o indicador.

"Bones, você nunca seria um caso de uma só noite na minha vida. Ok? Nunca."

Ele deu um demorado selinho nela, como que apenas para concretizar o que havia acabado de dizer.

"Você... Se arrepende de não termos dormido juntos?" Ela olha para ele meio que esperançosa.

"Não. Por que se tivéssemos feito isso naquela época, talvez não estivéssemos como estamos hoje. Juntos."

"Não teria como você saber."

"Prefiro não arriscar."

Ambos sorriram e agora, ele recosta numa árvore que estava ao seu lado, abrindo as pernas e puxando Brennan para sentar-se entre ele. Com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Agora, ambos apreciando a paisagem. Eles respiraram fundo e apenas, continuaram olhando. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Por que você resolveu ir embora de uma vez ao invés de apenas me perguntar se eu te amo?"

Ela responde com outra pergunta:

"Por que você não disse logo que me amava?"

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois antes dele responder a pergunta.

"Por que eu tinha medo que você me rejeitasse, não sabia se sentia o mesmo por mim."

"E por que não respondeu algo como: eu também.. Quando eu disse que te amava?"

"Acho que é por que eu fiquei tão maravilhado com o fato que eu simplesmente não consegui dizer nada antes de conter o que eu tinha dentro de mim, que era aquela vontade de beijar, de te ter só pra mim, antes que qualquer outro engraçadinho da internet ou agente do FBI, te levasse embora, pra longe de mim."

"Booth, eu nunca irei embora."

"Você me disse uma vez que não acreditava em absolutos." Ele completou, sorrindo.

"Sim, e eu não acredito, mas quando um fato se torna um absoluto, esse absoluto deixa de existir e se torna um fato."

"Como assim?"

"Por exemplo, quando a borboleta emerge, a lagarta deixa de existir, por que se torna uma borboleta."

"Hum...Acho que entendi."

Ela resolveu perguntar algo que a estava incomodando desde que brigaram.

"Sabe Booth, eu sei que aquela noite no aeroporto você estava zangado comigo por achar que eu não ia aceitar seu pedido. Mas eu.. Preciso saber de uma coisa."

"O que Bones?"

"Você, disse a mim todos os meus defeitos, só para me magoar? Sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você."

Ele percebeu um relampejo dor passar pelos olhos dela. Mas ele tinha que responder. Esse era o jogo da verdade.

"Disse. Naquela hora eu estava bravo e só queria que você também saísse machucada daquilo tudo. Pois eu achei que tivesse recusado meu pedido. Era como se fosse um tipo de vingança. Mas sabe, eu me arrependo, muito, de ter dito aquilo tudo pra você, e também me arrependo por ter quebrado aquela promessa que te fiz na noite em que cantamos."

"Qual promessa?"

"A de que eu nunca te machucaria. Mas eu o fiz, então, me perdoe."

"Sabe Booth, eu confiei em você e a parte que eu mais odiei, era que você sabia o que mais me incomodava e o usou contra mim. E pior, insinuou encontrar outra parceira, me fez acreditar nisso. Eu me senti insegura, vulnerável. E eu não gosto de me sentir assim." Ela completou, deixando escapar agora uma lágrima.

"Eu sei. Bones, me desculpe." Ele enxugou suas lágrimas com o polegar.

Ela lançou um sorriso pra ele, daqueles não muito animadores, só pra dizer que o entende. Porém, ainda assim ficou um clima tenso no ar. Ela tentou quebrar o gelo fazendo-lhe outra pergunta:

"Booth, acha mesmo que sua fictícia parceira iria ser mais bonita e amigável do que eu?"

"Não. Impossível. Ninguém é mais bonita do que você."

"Mas, e mais amigável?"

"Bem, Bones, poderia até ser. Mas se ela fosse muuito amigável ia acabar se tornando fácil e uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você é que você é difícil, não sai com qualquer um nem facilita pra qualquer um. Bem, menos para o Sully... Pra ele você facilitou. Agora pra mim... Não posso dizer o memso."

Os dois riram e ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

"Ora Bones, esse é o jogo da verdade. Essa é a zona da verdade."

Ela sorriu, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também. Então, eles se beijaram, mais um daqueles beijos únicos entre eles. Brennan colocou uma mão ao lado do rosto dele, tentando aprofundar o beijo. Booth colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, virando-a para si e trazendo-a mais para perto. Então, ele a deitou na grama, e ficou apoiado em seus braços para não colocar todo o seu peso sobre ela. O beijo terminou como começou, leve e sutil. Eles continuaram se entreolhando até que Booth quebrou o silêncio.

"Sabe Bones, seus olhos ficam ainda mais bonitos à noite."

"Não posso dizer o mesmo dos seus, por que eles são sempre maravilhosos, não perdendo por um momento sequer esse brilho que sempre me faz perder o fôlego, que me lembra de casa."

"Obrigado, Bones." Os dois sorriam e agora, trocaram outro selinho, mas esse um pouco mais profundo, quase virando um beijo.

Então, ele saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado. Ambos ficaram sorrindo e olhando para as estrelas. Só então, perceberam que o cd ainda estava tocando, e que ainda se podia ouvir as músicas, já que a porta estava aberta.

"Nossa Booth, esquecemos o rádio ligado, o cd ainda está tocando!" Se entreolharam e começaram a dar risada.

"Sabe Booth, essa música é muito bonita."

"Todas as músicas que me lembram você são lindas."

"Mas, de verdade Booth, ela é muito bonita."

"Bem, Bones, este cd foi feito pensando em você."

Agora, no refrão, eles passaram a cantar juntos.

_If you're lost you can look (Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor)_

_And you will find me, time after time ( E vai me encontrar, o tempo todo)_

_If you fall I will catch you (Se você cair, eu vou te segurar)_

_I'll be waiting, time after time ( Eu estarei esperando, o tempo todo)_

_If you're lost you can look (Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor)_

_And you will find me, time after time ( E vai me encontrar, o tempo todo)_

_If you fall I will catch you (Se você cair, eu vou te segurar)_

_I'll be waiting, time after time ( Eu estarei esperando, o tempo todo)_

Eles ainda observavam as estrelas, e enquanto a música fazia seus acordes finais, ela perguntou.

"Quais músicas também tinham antes dessa Booth?"

**Pessoal, desculpe cortar por aqui, mas é que tá ficando e eu preciso ir dormir, amanhã cedo ainda tenho aula. Viu, sinto lhes informar, mas a fic tá acabando e provavelmente se encerrará ou no próximo capítulo, ou o próximo será o penúltimo.**

**O importante é que eu já sei o que escrever, não vou mudar nada, pois o final ainda está perfeito. Então, assim que eu arranjar tempo, é só colocar tudo no Word e postar aqui.**

**Viu, uma prévia da continuação desse: No próximo capítulo terão as músicas que tocaram antes, todas com significados, fazendo Brennan tomar uma decisão inevitável.**


	11. Can you Feel The love Tonight

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: ( ) Sim **(x)** Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night<strong>

"Como?" Booth estava um pouco envergonhado.

"Antes dessa, estavam tocando outras músicas, mais ficamos tão absortos em nossa conversa que não paramos pra ouvir, mas eu ainda quero que você me fale quais vinham antes dessa."

"Ah, Por que quer saber Bones?" Ele estava agora meio envergonhado, não sabia o por que.

"Por que este é um cd feito pra mim, que fala sobre mim, e interessa a mim." Ela completou com um sorriso, daqueles que diz que isso é a mais pura lógica.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor." – Ele disse, levantando-se – " O meu carro tem um botão que repete as músicas selecionadas, e aí só toca um pedaço delas, até o final do refrão. O botão é útil para curtir o cd sem ter que ouvir a música inteira. É tipo um pot-pourri."

"Aproveite e pegue aquele cobertor que você tem guardado no seu porta-malas, para casos de emergência, estou ficando com frio." Ela disse, abraçando a si mesma numa tentativa de se esquentar.

Booth segue até o carro e coloca o rádio no modo daquele botão, fazendo com que as músicas toquem apenas até o final do primeiro refrão. Agora, já com o cobertor em mãos, ele se deita novamente ao lado dela, na posição em que estavam, de modo que se consigam ver as estrelas. Enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar e envolve-la com o cobertor, começa a tocar a primeira música logo após Kiss from a rose, que foi de onde eles pararam. A música era She Will be Loved.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she (Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos, ela)_

_had some trouble with herself (Tinha alguns problemas com si mesma)_

_He was always there to help her, she (Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la, ela)_

_always belonged to someone else (Sempre pertenceu à outra pessoa)_

Ambos continuavam a olhar as estrelas, prestando atenção na letra da música.

_I drove for miles and miles (Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas)_

_And wound up at your door (E acabei em frente à sua porta)_

_I've had you so many times (Eu tive você por tantas vezes,)_

_But somehow, I want more (Mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais)_

Brennan agora cantava o refrão, como se estivesse sozinha, dizendo mais para si mesma.

_I don't mind spending everyday (eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain (do lado de for a, na esquina da sua casa, com a chuva caindo)_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile (Procure pela garota de sorriso partido)_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo)_

_And she will be loved (E ela sera amada)_

Antes de repetir a frase final, ela se virou e perguntou à Booth:

"Como você sabe Booth?"

"Como eu sei o que?"

"Que ela será amada?"

"Bones, tem coisas que você simplesmente sabe. Inclusive eu sei que ela foi, por que você é."

Ela deu um belo sorriso pra ele , daqueles que faziam Booth suspirar fundo. E antes que eles pudessem tentar qualquer coisa, outra música começou.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey (Nós somos estranhos começando um anova jornada)_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through (Nunca sonhamos com o que teríamos que atravessar)_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing (Agora estamos aqui e eu estou ao seu lado)_

_At the Beginning with you (No começo, junto de você)_

"Não acredito, Booth! Eu amo esssa música!" – Ela compeltou com seus olhos brilhando como os de uma criança - "Quando eu era mais nova, ainda no sistema, passaram pra gente um filme chamado Anastasia, foi de lá que eu a conheci. Eu não acredito! Ela é linda, obrigada!"

Ele retribuiu com um beijo carinhoso, daqueles casais de 30,40, 50 anos.

_No one told me I was going to find you (Ninguém me disse que eu iria encontrá-la)_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart (Foi inesperado o que você fez com o meu coração)_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me (Quando perdi a fé, você estava lá para recuperá-la)_

_This is the start (Este é o começo)_

"Sabe Bones, esta música é perfeita pra gente."

Então, os dois começaram a cantar a música como se acabassem de ganhar na loteria. Com uma alegria até então não muito explorada.

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going (E a vida é uma Estrada e eu quero continuar indo)_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing (O amor é um rindo e eu quero continuar fluindo)_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey (A vida é uma Estrada e uma jornada maravilhosa)_

_I'll be there when the road stops turning (Eu estarei lá quando a Estrada acabar)_

_I'll be there when the storm is through (Eu estarei lá quando a Estrada terminar)_

_And in the end I wanna be standing (E no final quero estar ao seu lado)_

_At the Beginning with you (No começo, junto de você)_

A música mal acabou e estavam os dois dando risada. Como duas crianças que se divertem numa tarde de verão. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, até que a música terminasse o refrão. De repente, seus olhares se cruzaram e ainda com sorriso nos lábios, Brennan partiu para cima de Booth, literalmente. Ela rolou até ficar bem perto dele e roubou um beijo de Booth. Tão breve que não cegava a ser nem um beijo. Parecia um selinho daquelas crianças da primeira série, e que, assim como elas, como se fizesse algo de errado, ficou vermelhinha. Brennan deu um selinho em Booth e então, já voltara ao seu lugar. Deixando Booth maravilhado com todas as suas reações, e com um sorriso no rosto, de quem acaba de presenciar uma cena fofinha.

"Não se preocupe Bones. Aqui não há de quem esconder o que sentimos. Aqui só há eu, você, as estrelas e esse cobertor quentinho." Ele disse, virando de lado e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, olhando pra ela.

Eles ficaram se encarando, nem percebendo que já havia começado uma outra música. Então, ele se deitou de volta e abriu um braço, sugerindo para que ela apoiasse a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele a abraçava. E foi o que ela fez. Ficaram ali, na grama, aconchegados, felizes, como se nada mais quando realmente começaram a ouvir a música.

_Let's go to the park (Vamos ao parque)_

_I wanna kiss you underneath the stars (Eu quero te beijar debaixo das estrelas)_

_Maybe we'll go too far (Talvez vamos longe demais)_

_We just don't care (Simplesmente não ligamos)_

_We just don't care (Simplesmente não ligamos)_

_We just don't care (Simplesmente não ligamos)_

_You know I love you when you're loving me (Você sabe que eu adoro quando você me ama)_

_Sometimes it's better when it's publicly (Talvez seja melhor em public)_

_I'm not ashamed I don't care who sees (Eu não tenho vergonha, não me import com quem vê)_

_Just hugging and kissing our love exhibition all (Nos abraçando e beijando, uma exibição de amor)_

"Sério Booth? Você realmente não liga?"

"Você está me perguntando se eu tenho vergonha de você?"

"Indiretamente."

_We rendezvous out on the fire escape (Vamos nos encontrar na escada de incêndio)_

"Porque eu teria vergonha de uma mulher linda, independente, gostosa, quente, sensual e completamente inteligente?"

_I like to set up an alarm today (Quero disparar um alarme hoje)_

"Booth! Você só listou as minhas qualidades físicas. Parece até que é só isso que você vê em mim..."

_The love emergency don't make me wait (A emergência do amor não me deixa esperar)_

"Ai Bones, querendo confete?" Ele completou com um sorriso, de quem faz uma brincadeira.

_Just follow, I'll lead you (Apenas siga, eu vou te guiar)_

"O que? Eu, não... Seeley! Pare de me deixar confusa! Como assim confete? Nem tem confete aqui."

_I urgently need you (Preciso de você urgentemente)_

Booth caiu numa gargalhada gostosa.

"Você nunca entende não é Temperance?" – ele disse o nome dela num tom mais forte, para que ela percebesse- "Eu quis dizer que você está utilizando de todo o seu charme para me fazer elogiar você. Não precisa fazer isso é só pedir."

_Let's go to the park (Vamos ao parque)_

"Mas era verdade! E não me chame de Temperance!"

_I wanna kiss you underneath the stars (Eu quero te beijar debaixo das estrelas)_

"Eu não entendo, odiava quando te chama de Bones e agora não gosta quando eu te chamos de Temperance! Sem contar que você também me chamou pelo primeiro nome."

_Maybe we'll go too far (Talvez vamos longe demais)_

"É que agora eu me acostumei com só você me chamando de Bones, e quando você não me chama assim, não... parece você." – Agora, ela estava um pouco desajeitada.- " Sinceramente, também não sei por que eu te chamei pelo primeiro nome. Se você quiser, eu posso nunca mais te chamar assim."

_We just don't care (Simplesmente não ligamos)_

_We just don't care (Simplesmente não ligamos) _

_We just don't (Simplesmente não)_

"Você me chamar do que quiser Bones, inclusive de Seeley, meu nome fica lindo saindo dos seus lábios."

"Convencido." Ela deu um sorriso. Voltando logo para os braços e o peito dele.

Outra música havia acabado de começar, fazendo Brennan se lembrar de uma pergunta que há muito tempo pegou – se fazendo –a a si mesma.

_There's a calm surrender (Existe uma calma rendição)_

_To the rush of day, (Ao tumult do dia)_

_When the heat of a rolling wind (Quando o calor de um vento rodopiante)_

_Can be turned away (Pode ser afastado)_

"Sabe Booth, já esclarecemos todos os pontos nesse nosso meio tempo afastado, nesses imprevistos que ocorreram, não é?"

"Acho que sim, Bones. Por que?"

_An enchanted moment, (Um momento encantado)_

_And it sees me through (E ele me acompanha até o fim)_

_It's enough for this restless warrior (É o suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto)_

_Just to be with you (Simplesmente estar com você)_

"Sabe Booth, eu... Abriria mão de todos esses anos pensando que o casamento é uma instituição arcaica e falida, mas com você, isso seria impossível. O que eu quero dizer é... Que eu ainda quero me casar com você."

Ele estava prestando total atenção nela. Porém, congelado, como se parasse no tempo.

_And can you feel the love tonight? __(E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?)_

_It is where we are (Está onde nós estamos)_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer (É o suficiente para este peregrine inocente)_

_That we've got this far (Que tenhamos chegado tão longe)_

" Mas eu preciso perguntar se... Booth, você quer se casar comigo?"

_And can you feel the love tonight? __(E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?)_

_How it's laid to rest? __(Como ele está estendido para repousar)_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds (É o suficiente para fazer reis e vagabundos)_

_Believe the very Best (Acreditarem no melhor)_

* * *

><p><strong>Por que eu precisava parar por aqui…. Novamente tá ficando tarde e eu preciso postar isso aqui antes de ir dormir. Não sei por que raios eu sempre escrevo a noite. Acho que sei lá, vem inspiração. Viu, no próximo capítulo a fic já acaba, eu acho. E gostaria de agradecer realmente a todos que já leram ela até aqui e a todos que fizeram reviews. De verdade. Como eu digo com as minhas migas, Obrigada, do fundo do heart. <strong>

**PS: Ah, Hortencia, não esqueci do seu pedido e provavelmente vou acabar encaixando ela no próximo capítulo, brigadinha pela dica, também gostei muito da música.**

**Músicas utilizadas neste capítulo:**

**She Will be Loved – Maroon 5**

**At The Beggining – Richard Marx e Dona Lewis (Pra quem se lembra de um filme-desenho chamado Anastásia, essa é flashback, essa é a musiquinha é muito perfeita, quando eu era pequena eu voltava os créditos só pra ficar ouvindo a musica. Eu assistia mais essa parte do que o filme em si.)**

**We Just don't care – John Legend (quem quiser ouvir, essa musica é muito bonitinha)**

**Can you feel the Love tonight – Elton John (Essa música até apareceu no filme do rei Leão. É clássica. Quem nunca ouviu, vale à pena.)**

**Brigadinha a todos.**

**Bjuss :****


	12. Always The Scientist and The Gamer

**Notas:** há muito me surgiu uma idéia de que, devido ao meu fanatismo incessante por musicas, eu gostaria de misturar as duas coisas que eu mais amo: Bones e músicas, algumas de minhas músicas favoritas que se encaixam aqui foram simplesmente se encaixando e algumas músicas que eu conheço que também se encaixam, foram encaixadas (óbvio). =P As músicas ainda não aparecerem, mas começarão a surgir, e com muito significado para os dois...

**Aviso:** Bones, infelizmente não é meu, não tive essa capacidade sobrenatural de criá-los.

**Complemento:** Episódio escrito após 3.15.

**Completa**: **(x)** Sim ( ) Não

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke Night:<strong>

"O que... Pode repetir por favor?" Ele suplicou a ela, precisava ouvir de novo.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry (Vim te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito)_

"Booth! Sua audição está completamente perfeita!" Repreendeu-o, começando a ficar envergonhada.

_You don't know how lovely you are (Você não sabe quão adorável você é)_

"Bones, por favor, apenas, repita. Por favor." Ele continuou, num tom baixo, calmo e sério.

_I had to find you, tell you I need you (Eu tive que te encontrar, te dizer que eu preciso de você)_

_And tell you I set you apart ( E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado)_

Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions (Me conte seus segredos e me pergunte suas dúvidas)_

"Seeley Joseph Booth, você aceita se casar comigo?" Ela disse com a maior entonação, esperançosa, agora sentada, ao lado dele ainda deitado.

_Oh let's go back to the start (Oh, vamos voltar para o começo)_

Passou-se alguns segundos até que ele respondesse.

_Running in circles, Coming in tails (Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos)_

"Não posso." Disse calmamente, fitando-a.

_Heads on a science apart (Cabeças emu ma ciência distante)_

Brennan ficou desesperada e não conteve-se, o sorriso que tinha antes agora desapareceu.

_Nobody said it was easy (Ningúem disse que seria fácil)_

_It's such a shame for us to part (É mesmo uma vergonha para nós nos separarmos)_

"O que? Por que? Foi só por que eu supostamente recusei o seu convite? Aquele foi apenas um mal entendido!" Lágrimas foram derramadas naquela suave bochecha rosada.

Booth as enxugou com o polegar, colocando a mão no rosto dela, agora com um sorriso de canto.

_Nobody said it was easy (Ningúem disse que seria fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be this hard (Ningúem nunca disse que seria tão difícil)_

"Simples." – Vendo que ela ficou mais confusa ainda, pôs-se a explicar – "Por que seria injusto comigo. Eu passei anos esperando pelo dia para lhe fazer essa proposta e consequentemente, ensaiando também. Então, de repente, você chega aqui da forma mais puramente linda e natural e faz esse pedido. Sem contar que é o cavalheiro que deve pedir a mão da dama."

_Oh take me back to the start (Oh, me leve de volta ao começo)_

"Eu não acredito! Booth!" – Ela o repreendeu

"O que foi Bones? Faz parte dos meus princípios ser este romântico incorrigível." Ele ainda sorria.

"E só por isso você não quer se casar comigo?" Ela continuava a falar alto, indignada.

"Ei, quem é que está com problemas de interpretação agora? Eu disse que não podia, não que não queria."

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures (E há pouco eu estava adivinhando números e dígitos)_

_Pulling the puzzles apart (Solucionando o quebra-cabeça)_

Ela continuou olhando-o, esperando uma resposta de alguma pergunta não feita. Esperando por algo.

_Questions of science, science and progress (Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso)_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart (Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração)_

"Por isso, eu tenho que te perguntar." – Nesse momento ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha do bolso de dentro do paletó. Ele delicadamente pegou na mão dela, fazendo-a se levantar junto com ele, apenas para ele se ajoelhar novamente. Com uma das mãos, ele segurou a outra dela, e então, abriu a caixinha revelando como seu conteúdo, dois anéis em prata, o dele estava escrito "The Gamer" e no dela, "_The Scientist"_. Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seu delicado rosto. – "Temperance Bones Brennan, você quer se casar comigo?"

_And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me (Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre)_

_Oh when I rush to the start (Oh, e eu corro para o começo)_

Um sorriso crescente ameaçou aparecer de seu rosto, e o fez.

_Running in circles, Chasing tails (Correndo em círculos atrás de nossos rabos)_

_Coming back as we are (Voltando para o que nós somos)_

"Sabe, Booth, eu poderia dizer que não, apenas como troco pela sua brincadeira. Mas... " –Ela respirou fundo, encontrando coragem para seguir em frente.

_Nobody said it was easy (Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part (É uma vergonha para nós nos separarmos)_

"Ya, ja, si, yes, repons lan se wi, kyllah, oui, ie, ndyo, sim... E em todas as outras línguas que você quiser que eu diga, sim."

_Nobody said it was easy (Ningúem disse que seria fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be so hard (Ninguém disse que seria tão difícil)_

Ela completou abaixando-se na altura dele e passando as mãos pela sua nuca e com um sorriso terno no rosto, deu um beijo apaixonado nele, em que Booth retribuíra na mesma intensidade.

_I'm going back to the start (Eu vou voltar para o começo)_

Agora, ele caíra sentado no chão, e ela em cima dele, ambos rindo e dando leves beijinhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Só você, Bones." Ele conseguiu dizer entre um beijo e outro. De repente, ela parou.

"Só eu o que, Booth?" Ela perguntou com um ar suspeito

"Só você. Squint. Para responder uma pergunta em várias línguas."

"É que a pergunta era tão simples, ela merecia uma resposta especial." Ela respondeu, voltando aos beijos de antes.

"Sabe, Bones, você deve ser a única na face da Terra a responder uma pergunta de casamento desse jeito." Eles pararam novamente.

"Eu sei. Só que eu não posso mudar, não sei como. Mas... Prometo tentar." Ela estava séria.

"Não Bones. Eu não quero que você mude. Eu pedi em casamento você, essa Bones, por completo. Eu quero você, agora, e sempre."

"Saiba que você já me tem. Sempre teve." Ela respondeu séria e eles voltaram as carícias de antes, mas agora, com mais intensidade.

Ambos foram para o chão, Booth deslizou levemente suas mãos pela barra da camiseta dela, e foi subindo, até tirá-la por completo. Brennan estava com as mãos enterradas naquele emaranhado de cabelo castanho que ela tanto adorava, mas foi obrigada a tirar as mãos de lá para dar início à lenta tarefa de desabotoar a camisa de Booth.

E foi assim que as próximas horas se seguiram. Nenhum dos dois fazendo sexo, e sim, amor. Fizeram na grama o que nunca haviam feito antes na cama. De ninguém. Dessa vez foi algo mais do que da outra. Dessa vez havia uma certeza de como isso acabaria. Não foi algo imediato, foi algo único, que para ser realizado, teve que demorar. Sentiram um ao outro cada parte, cada pedaço. Dessa vez foi algo melhor, algo maior. Algo que só foi acabar quando ainda estava de madrugada, com o céu roxo.

* * *

><p>Tocando agora:<p>

_Look me in the eyes (Me olhe nos olhos)  
>Tell me you don't feel a thing (E diga que não sente nada)<em>

_Look me in the eyes _

_Tell me you don't feel a thing  
>I'm laying out my heart<br>and giving you everything _

_If it all goes wrong  
>are you just gonna walk away <em>

_If it all goes wrong  
>are you just gonna walk away<br>Well, get it out now  
>and say what you need to say<em>

_I'm gonna love you  
>baby, come rain or shine<br>I'm gonna love you  
>baby, come rain or shine<br>No one can love you  
>love you as good as I<em>

* * *

><p>Ambos sem roupas, debaixo do cobertor, deitados em cima de um outro cobertor. Ela deitada no peito dele, dormindo. Booth passara a noite acordado, se dando ao luxo de relembrar os últimos acontecimentos. Tudo. Desde o início. <em>E tudo começou com uma música.<em> Se deixou pensar. Sorrira, com esse pensamento.

"Por que esta tão sorridente?" – Disse Brennan, sorrindo, com uma voz ainda meio sonolenta.

"Estava pensando em você." – Completou, e beijou sua testa. – "Sabe, Bones, eu mal posso acreditar. Você disse que nunca se casaria, e agora estamos aqui, noivos."

"Booth, se não se importar, eu preferia que não usássemos nomenclaturas para definir o que temos. Gosto de definições exatas. Noivos é algo relativo, existem pessoas que são noivas mas não agem como um casal."

"Ou pessoas que são apena parceiros, e agem como um casal. Como nós, éramos."

A música Stars invadiu o espaço, quando sorriram e voltaram a olhar para o céu. De repente, passou uma estrela cadente.

_Anyone who ever held you (Qualquer que já a tenha abraçado)_

_Would tell you the way I'm feeling (Lhe diria como eu me sinto)_

"Wow, olhe lá Bones! Uma estrela cadente!"

_Anyone who ever wanted you (Qualquer um que já a tenha desejado)_

_Would try to tell you what I feel inside (Tentaria lhe dizer o que eu sinto por dentro)_

Ela virou imediatamente seu rosto para o céu e viu.

"Faça um pedido."

"O que, por que, Booth?"

"Por que se você fizer, ele se realiza."

_The only thing I ever wanted (A única coisa que eu sempre procurei)_

"Como você me garante? Isso é tudo um mito que o que faz o seu desejo se realizar é o seu desempenho e sua vontade de realizá-lo."

_Was the feeling that you ain't faking (Foi a impressão de que você não estivesse fingindo)_

"Vamos, Bones, não acabe com a magia."

"Booth, é só superstição."

"Já que é assim, não há nada a perder."

_The only one you ever thought about (O único que você nunca pensou…)_

Ela fez uma cara de convencida, fechou os olhos e pediu algo. Depois de alguns segundos, abriu e olhou para Booth.

_Wait a minute, can't you see (...Espere um minuto, ão consegue ver?)_

"E aí, o que você pediu?"

_That I (Que eu)_

"Não entendo muito disso, mas se eu não me engano, não posso dizer meu desejo para que ele se realize." Estava sorrindo por fazê-lo ficar curioso

_Wanna fall from the stars (Quero cair das estrelas)_

"Ah, vamos, Bones, você mesma disse que não acredita nisso, e que se você realmente quer que seu desejo se realize, deve fazer com que seja assim."

_Straight into your arms (Direto nos seus braços)_

"Por que está sempre dando um jeito de me contradizer?"

"Por que eu quero estar certo, pelo menos por uma segunda vez."

_I feel you (Eu sinto você)_

"Está bem. Mas primeiro, diga o que você pediu."

"Eu pedi para que... formássemos uma família, que eu esteja sempre ao seu lado quando precisar."

_I hope you comprehend (E espero que compreenda)_

"O que? Booth! Esse é o meu pedido!"

"Não! Jura?" Eles riam com tamanha coincidência.

"Sabe, Bones, agora que ele se realiza. Pedido duplo. Força dupla."

"Faz sentido."

"Continuavam a observar as estrelas, em silêncio, Booth pensando sobre a coincidência e Brennan pensando em dizer o que lhe veio na cabeça.

"Booth, agora que estamos juntos, temos um problema."

"Qual?" De repente ele estava sério.

"O Bureau nunca vai nos deixar ficar juntos."

"Sem confraternizações com outros agentes ou consultores. Droga! Não acredito que eu nem pensei nisso." Booth estava com raiva, mataria o primeiro que dissesse aquilo novamente.

"Calma Booth. Junto com a pergunta, eu estava pensando em uma solução. Não é o Sweets que define o status de relacionamento e capacidade de trabalho?"

"É"

"Então, nosso futuro está nas mãos do Sweets. Ele que definirá se estamos aptos a trabalhar juntos."

"Putz, verdade. Nosso futuro nas mãos de um garoto de 12 anos. Lindo."

"Booth! 13 pelo menos."

Caíram na risada, e depois ficaram mais um bom tempo em silêncio.

"Booth, o que vai acontecer daqui em diante? Como será que o pessoal do laboratório vai reagir?"

"E não sei. Só sei que o Sweets quando descobrir vai ficar chocado e a Angela vai dar pulinhos e gritinhos de alegria."

"Verdade."

Ela estava feliz.

Ele estava feliz.

De repente, começou a tocar _Always._

"O que acha de filhos?" Booth perguntou, para amenizar o clima.

"Não sei. Eu ficaria gorda, inchada, com humor inconstante e com enjôos deivdo à gravidez. Não sei se você ainda iria gostar de mim assim." O que ela se questionava era verdade. Ela sempre se perguntava até onde Booth iria por ela.

Descobriu que ele iria até o infinito e além.

"Bones, você ficaria linda grávida. Ainda mais com uma mini Bones ou um mini Booth dentro de você." –Então, ele completou após uma longa pausa olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – "Entenda uma coisa: eu sempre, sempre vou te amar."

"Eu também Booth." Ela também o encarava agora.

"Você o que, Bones?" Perguntou calmo. Precisava ouvir aquilo dela.

"Também vou te amar, Booth. Sempre."

_And I will love you baby always (E eu, te amarei, querida, sempre)  
>And I'll be there forever and a day always (E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre)<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine (Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar)  
>Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme (Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem)<br>And I know when I die you'll be on my mind (__E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento)__  
>And I'll love you always (<em>_E eu te amarei sempre)_

E então, de repente, eles sabiam o que iria acontecer. O que tinha que acontecer. Como tudo iria ser. Por que era assim que tinha que ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Awnnnnnn que saudadeeee... Muito o brigado a todos. De verdade. Por terem lido, acompanhado, esperado, comentado, de verdade. Por tudo. Obrigada. Adorei todas as reviews e ficarei contente em receber mais, saber o que vocês acharam da fic, do final da fic. Saber como ela ficou. <strong>

**Músicas utilizadas:**

**The Scientist – Coldplay**

**Rain or Shine – Matthew Perryman Jones**

**Stars – Simply Red**

**Always – Bon Jovi**

**Gostaria também de dar um adeus digno a todos. Por que eu estou preparando um outra fic, maior, grande, algo totalmente diferente. Nas sei se vai ficar boa, mas me pareceu divertido de escrever... Querem uma prévia?**

**No ano de 1500, quando os bandeirantes estavam descobrindo a América, veio junto com eles um jovem chamado Seeley Booth. Que conhece uma indiazinha diferente, fora do estereótipo indígena: Temperance Brennan. **

**A história vai ser cheia de conexões com o pararelo atual, em que se encontram Brennan e Booth, além de contar uma história de sua infância e adolescência. Totalmente divertido e maluco. Ela irá "ao ar" em breve. Provavelmente em novembro ou fim de outubro. Quero programar vários capítulos antes de começar a postar. Portanto, só leram alog meu novamente nessa data. A menos que dê a louca em mim e eu coloque algumas alucinadas one-shots.**

**Bom, orbigada a todos por lerem. **

**Grande beijos. - Má.**


	13. Like A Virgin  Telling to Angela

Brennan estava organizando algumas caixas no limbo, ossadas que haviam chego para ela identificar, eram soldados de uma guerra. Em cinco horas ela havia identificado a maioria e então resolveu organizar aquelas caixas.

Estava despreocupada, pensando sobre tudo que ocorrera com ela e Booth, até hoje de manhã. Depois que saíram daquela vista belíssima, ela foi para a sua casa tomar um banho e veio para o Jeffersonian. Estava lá desde as seis e meia da manhã, e meio dia Booth iria passar lá para levá-la para almoçar. Era sexta –feira, fim do mês e não haviam muitas pessoas por lá. Ela havia pedido licença já que brigara com Booth, mas mesmo antes do término do prazo ela estava lá.

Brennan estava na maior paz, fazendo uma coisa que nunca pensava que faria durante o trabalho. Estava cantando, baixinho, Kiss from a Rose.

"_There's a so much a man can tell you, so much he can say... You remain, my Power, my pleasure, my pain, baby..."_

_Ah, querida!

Parou de cantar, olhou para trás e viu Angela correndo e lhe abraçando.

_Ah, querida, que ideia maluca foi aquela de tirar férias e nem me avisar? Eu te liguei um monte de vezes mas você não atendeu! O que estava fazendo de tão importante, e Bren... Você está bem? Quer dizer, você nunca canta enquanto está no trabalho, na verdade, você nunca canta!

_Angela, uma coisa de cada vez! Desculpe não retornar seus telefonemas, mas é que acabou a bateria do meu celular, e eu me esqueci de carregá-lo.

_Brenn, realmente aconteceu alguma coisa, você nunca esquece de carregar o celular!

_Foi uma semana agitada, eu precisei de um tempo, mas agora eu estou melhor.

_Por que? O que aconteceu?

_Nada, Angie...

_Brenn, se você não me contar, pode ter certeza, eu vou descobrir. Quer dizer, eu venho pro trabalho um dia e fico sabendo que você tirou licença, depois, chega o Booth aqui com uma cara dos infernos, discute com o Sweets e depois eles saem juntos, quer dizer, ele não gosta do Sweets! No outro dia, eu não ouvi falar de ninguém e hoje eu vejo você aqui, cantando! Foram três dias bem estranhos.

_Angie, não sei sobre essa história com o Seeley, mas só estava cantando por que eu estou de bom humor! – Ela disse, rapidamente, tentando sair dessa.

_Espera aí... Bom humor... Dois dias... Seeley... Você dormiu com o Booth?

_O que? Não entendi sua linha de raciocínio, Angie.

_Brenn, você nunca está de bom humor a ponto de cantar, menos quando dorme com alguém. Você nunca chamou o Booth de Seeley, quer dizer, não na frente de ninguém, por que eu não sei o que vocês fazem entre quatro paredes. – Ela disse, maliciosa.

_Angela, é só que... Eu me enganei e troquei o nome dele, só isso!

_Quer saber, querida, tudo bem então. Pensando melhor, você está certa, o que eu estava pensando? Você e o Booth... Há, dormindo juntos? É Brenn, vocês dois são muito covardes pra isso acontecer, e outra, o Booth é romântico de mais, não é? Nem deve ser bom transar com ele... Deve ser muito carente na cama. Além do mais, a "_performance_"dele nem parece ser das melhores.

_Acredite, é bem satisfatória.

_Como você sabe?

_Por que eu... Hã...

_Há! Te peguei! Agora Brennan, admite logo pra sua melhor amiga que você e o Booth dormiram juntos!

_Não, Angie...

_Vocês transaram... – ela começou a cantarolar, numa musiquinha irritante.

_É que...

_Transaram...

_Angie, ouça...

_Transaram... – ela ainda estava cantando.

_Ok, Ok, eu e o Booth transamos! – Ela disse tão alto que a sala fez eco.

"amos, amos, amos, amos"

_Essa sala faz eco, né? – Brennan comentou.

_Wou, e.. Me conta, quando foi isso? Como foi depois que você... Dormiu com o Booth?

_Bem, foi uma experiência totalmente nova...

Brennan deu um sorriso e depois começou a contar a história desde o início, deixando Angela boquiaberta com a história. Desde a noite na casa dele, a licença, a quase viagem, o pedido, o mal entendido, a conversa, a dança, o lugar especial, até o noivado mais recente. Contou até todas as músicas que ele gravou pra ela. Quando terminou de contar, Angela começou a pular e a dar gritinhos agudos, depois correu para os braços da amiga e a abraçou fortemente.

_Ahhhhh, parabéns, Brenn! Você... Tá noiva! Eu nem acredito! Com o Booth!

_Angela, fale baixo, ninguém sabe ainda e não pretendemos contar tão cedo.

_Ai Brenn, é tão romântico da parte dele! Eu nem acredito!

_É... Eu senti uma algo que nunca havia sentido antes.. Era como, se fosse a minha primeira vez, mesmo sendo a minha milésima.

_Hum.. Então sua noite com o Booth foi tipo... Like a Virgin!- e cantou um pedaço da música da Madonna.

_Angela! Fale baixo! – e riu junto com ela – Sentimentalmente falando, foi... E agora ele tá vindo aqui me buscar...

_Oh, me desculpe, já vou indo, não quero estragar o almoço do casal 20.

_Eu não sei o que isso significa.

_Esqueça. Bem, já vou indo. Depois quero o relatório completo do almoço ok?

_Ok.

Angela saiu ainda em estado leve de choque e quando avistou Booth no corredor, ao longe, começou a cantarolar com um sorriso malicioso no rosto para provocá-lo.

_And I... Will Love you, baby, always...

Booth olhou pra ela com um olhar um tanto de medo e constrangimento por ela possivelmente saber.

_Ah, oi Booth, tudo bem?

_Tudo Angie, e você?

_Também. O que fez de bom nesses últimos dois dias que eu não te vi?

_Nada de interessante... – Ele afrouxou a gravata.

_Sabe, tem uma música que não me sai da cabeça... Essa Always, conhece? – Ela estava dando indiretas.

_Não sei, acho que já ouvi...

_O que eu faço para tirá-la da cabeça?

_Ah, pense em outra música.

_Tem alguma dica? O seu repertório de músicas deve ser bem variado...

_Não, ultimamente não tenho ouvido muita música...

_Hum... Que pena... Ah, já sei. O que acha daquela música I'll Stand by you? É bem bonita não é?

_Não conheço. – Mentiu descaradamente.

_Hum... Que pena... Bem, a Brennan está lá no limbo.

_Ok, obrigada. – e continuou andando, quando percebeu uma coisa, e se virou para Angie para perguntar. – Como você sabia que eu estava procurando ela?

_Intuição... – Ela falou, se virou de volta e seguiu o grande corredor, cantando. – I'll Stand by You! I'll Stand By you! Take me into to your darkest hours...

Booth adentrou a sala e se deparou com Brennan arrumando as caixas.

_Oi Bones...

_Oi Booth... Já estou pronta, só vou tirar o jaleco.

_Viu, Bones, contou sobre nós pra Angela?

_Por que? – Ela fez cara de desentendida.

_Não... Por nada...

_Vamos? Estou pronta.

Ela se aproximou dele e ele foi dar um beijo nela.

_Melhor não Booth, alguém pode chegar e nos ver aqui.

_Ah, qual é, Bones, é só um beijo, vai... Tá com medo de passar dos limites? – Ele olhou e sorriu charmosamente desafiador.

Ela só de raiva se aproximou dele e lhe dispensou um daqueles beijos que Angela chamaria de cinematográficos.

_Não, Booth, não tenho medo. Agora vamos que eu estou com fome.

_Quer ir ao Dinner ou ao Founding Fathers?

_No seu apartamento está bom.

_Ué, mas você não tava com fome?

_E quem disse que era de comida? – Ela lhe sorriu maliciosamente, ao qual Booth retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso, então ele lhe estendeu o braço e andaram juntos, pelo corredor até quase chegar a porta.

_Sabe Booth, aquela música, Kiss from a Rose, ela é bonita, não?

_É...

_Eu também adoro! – ouviram a voz de uma Angela sorridente passar por eles mais rapidamente e atravessar a porta, saindo antes.

Brennan e Booth se olharam e riram, cúmplices, como em tudo que faziam.


End file.
